


Daughter of the Zoldycks

by ZoldyckistheName



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Humour, Possible Spoilers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoldyckistheName/pseuds/ZoldyckistheName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 27-year old woman honestly didn't care about what her family was doing- well, apart from Killua; but who could blame her? He was named after her, whether it be because of their shared appearances or stifling potential at such young ages, facts were facts. And the fact was, she would do anything to keep him away from home..... Even if that meant tagging along on his chibi adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Call me Piper!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the protagonist displays her genius...ness, and does not, whatsoever, threaten to reveal her identity.
> 
> "Just call me, uh... Piper."
> 
> Nope. Not suspicious at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my hazardous OC and any changes to the original HxH plot that you see occurring!

* * *

" _Hello_!"

I grumbled in annoyance at my nap being interrupted and shifted in my spot on the floor, back gently scratching against the pipes behind me as I did so. "Who are you and what do you want?" I snapped, crossing my legs as I leant forward and looked up at the figure hovering above me. _'Fucking idiot; waking me up.'_

I, once again, groaned in annoyance as I looked at the male before me. _'The fuck is he wearing?'_ I flabbergasted, eyes going straight towards his enlarged stomach covered in the blue material. My eyes flickered back up towards his face and I deadpanned. _'What a looker!'_ I howled, taking in his nose and thick _enticing_ eyebrows.

"My name's Tonpa! And I couldn't help but notice our newcomer!" He smiled, offering a hand towards me in what I assumed to be a peace offering.

I snorted in amusement and slapped my hands on the ground, to make sure I had proper support, before heaving myself upwards. " _Yeah_? What about it?" I yawned, stretching my arms above my head and cracking my back as I arched a fine eyebrow.

He stumbled back a few steps, lips opening and closing a few times as if he were shocked into silence.

I looked down at him and grinned in amusement at his baffled expression. " _Hmm_?" I smirked, silently taking pleasure as he had to look up at me to keep eye contact.

"N-Nothing!" He stuttered out, eyes blinking in slight disbelief before his shaky hands fumbled with his bag. "So, it's common curtesy to introduce yourself after someone else has," he mused, a small smile tugging at his lips.

I tut at him and quickly scanned the room. My eyes suddenly landed on the pipes throughout the room and I was instantly struck with a thought. _'Such a genius, I am.'_

"Just call me, _uh_... Piper," I grumbled, gently pushing up my 'glasses'. _'Smooth. Real fucking smooth, Killuko. No one will suspect you now.'_

He nodded at me, eyes narrowing as if he didn't fully believe me- hell, I wouldn't with how shady a name I gave, especially straight after I glanced around.

"W-Want one?" He asked, holding out a can of some sort of juice towards me.

My eyes lit up once seeing the can and I nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, man!" I howled, hand grabbing at the can.

He blinked, eyes taking in the empty air in his hand, obviously not expecting such a positive reaction. "O-Oh."

I shrugged my shoulders at him and cracked open the can.

_"Oh, man. Tonpa's at it again."_

_"Already? That was quick."_

_"He doesn't waste time anymore, eh?"_

_"Ha ha! Seems so!"_

I side glanced at them, slightly confused at their topic of conversation. _'Fuck it.'_ I downed the drink in one go and, let me tell ya, I did not miss the outright shock on Tonpa's face.

My face lit up with a wolfish grin and I couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter. " _Got any more_?"

A sweat drop formed at the side of his head as he held his hands up in 'surrender'. "No, sorry," he said, taking a cautious step back from me.

I frowned and crossed my arms in displeasure at the fact. " _Damn_. I'm still thirsty~!" I sung, smirk tugging at my lips as I felt a bitter after taste on the tip of my tongue. _'HA! The lil' shit tried to poison me! I wonder what it was~?'_ I thought, trying to stifle my laughter as I coughed.

"W-Well," I said, clearing my throat behind my hand. "Thank you, anyways. I'll take my leave now," I grinned, lightly breathing through my nose as to stop my bubbling laughter.

I swiftly stepped around him and slowly made my way to the opposite side of the room, not missing the shocked glances of some participants. _'What? Oh, right. I'm supposed to be in pain.'_ I sweat dropped at my own idiocy and sent a peace sign towards them, grinning the whole time. _'Surprise!'_

I rolled my eyes at them as they inched away from me and carried on gliding through the room until I got to my destination. _'Ah. This looks cozy,'_ I thought, abruptly dropping down onto the floor and crossing my legs as I leant back onto some pipes. _'Of course it's cozy. It's got the same fucking layout as to where I was before, idiot.'_

I sighed through my nose, shifting slightly to get in a more comfortable position, and brought my hands up to rest behind my head. It was as I was just about ready to drift off again, that I heard a slight, and rather annoying, 'clicking' sou- _'Oh, for fuck sakes, Illumi.'_ I sent a glare in his direction, hoping to god that he would set alight. _One_ ; for making so much fucking noise, and _Two_ ; for following Killua and, _possibly_ , me.

 _'I bet it was Mother,'_ I mused, tapping a finger on my chin before I verbally scoffed. _'Of course it was Mother; it's always fucking Mother.'_

I groaned in annoyance, fully knowing the oncoming events and extra effort I would have to expend, due to this...predicament. "Gitterackur, you _fucktard_!" I whined, knowing the man in question would hear me, despite our distances. _'Shady fucker.'_

I tut in distaste and stood up from my position on the floor, once again pushing my 'glasses' further atop the bridge of my nose. "How am I supposed to sleep with this masochist around..?"

* * *

 "Ah, _shit_ ," I grumbled, jogging just that bit faster so I wasn't completely at the back. "Ugh. If anyone told me we had to run, I would _not_ have signed up for this fuckery."

Don't get me wrong, running wasn't hard for me, but it wasn't on my list of 'favourite things'. In fact, it wasn't on any of my fucking lists because it involves so.much.effort.

"ARE YOU _FUCKING_ KIDDING ME?!" I bellowed, as soon as my eyes caught the sight of stairs up ahead.

Tears streamed down my face as I stood on the first step. "I'M SORRY, MOTHER!" I screeched, dropping onto my hands and knees of the second step, dread filling my body as I nearly collapsed at the thought of the amount of effort I would have to use.

A whole new set of tears left my blue orbs and my vision blurred, glasses fogging, as I watched the other participants pass me. "I'LL COME HOME, I PROMISE!" I wailed.

* * *

They blinked at each other, eyes shifting back down to the stairs below them, seconds after exiting them. The ex-assassin shrugged his shoulders; not all that interested. "Let's go, Gon." He nudged his companion, pulling one of his hands out of his pocket as he pointed to two other participants nearing them as they ran up the stairs. "There's Kurapika and Leorio."

* * *

I shoved my hands in my pockets as I slowly ascended the stai- "Wait!" I heard, gaze flickering to the figure lying flat on the stairs.

 _'Oh shit; nearly stepped on him.'_ I glanced at his outstretched hand and promptly shat myself once I saw what it was he was reaching for. "OH, _SHIT_!" I screeched, leaping towards the gap, back harshly scraping on the floor as I rolled underneath the shutter.

I lay face down on the floor, not giving a flying fuck on what it was. I rolled onto my back and peered up, expecting to see blue skies and whisps of clouds. So, imagine my surprise when I instead came face to face with dark brown eyes.

"Shit," I said, eyes slightly widening in surprise before I grunted in disdain. "What, kid?"

He blinked at me, as if not fully comprehending what I said. "Are you ok, Onee-san?" He asked, mouth opened in a small 'o'.

I sighed in amusement at him, grin tugging at my lips as I sat up. "Fuck me, was that an experience," I grinned, scratching the top of my head, before tucking loose strands of my hair, back into my bright red bobble hat and tugging on the tassels to tighten it.

His eyes widened in surprise, at what I could only guess was my colourful use of language. "Onee-san!" He seemingly scolded.

I blinked, stretching my arms in front of me before heaving myself up and off of the floor. " _What_? Never heard a swear word before~?" I teased, smirking as he all but pouted.

"I _have_! But Mito-san says it's bad!"

I rolled my eyes at him and this 'Mito-san' and turned my attention to the rest of the group. "I'm an adult, _kid_. I can say whatever the fuck I want and _how_ I want."

"GON!"

My eyes widened in surprise as I saw just who it was that shouted. ' _Well, hello there, Killua.'_

"Friend of yours?" I asked, inclining my head towards the person running towards us.

He smiled up at me, nodding his head. "Un!"

I cackled at his innocence and ruffled his hair before I walked away from him. "See ya' around, kid!"

* * *

"Ah, sweet music to my ears," I sighed, listening to the screams and cries of the unlucky fellows. "Beautiful symphony."

I cackled and carried on walking through the mud, once in a while stopping to shake my feet as the mud on my shoes built up.

"Ah, _classic_ ," I said, walking past a scene of participants cornering a certain magician. "Let's all take out the potential Villain in the cover of the fog, no one will know it was us."

I laughed at my own words and decided to stop and watch the sho- "Well, _that_ was successful," I guffawed, holding my stomach as I bent over, laughter tumbling past my lips at the scene.

Bodies littered the floor, all of them unconscious and somehow surrounding the only man standing. "They didn't stand a _fucking_ chance!" I cackled, standing back up and wiping the tears from my eyes.

I stared at the lone man, which just so happened to be the 'victim'.

He had fiery red hair, gelled upwards in what I honestly thought looked like flames, what with its wavy texture an' all.

My eyes slid across his face and the first thing I noticed, was the blue teardrop and pink star marks on either side of his cheeks. _'Tattoos?'_ I tilted my head in thought. However, my eyes drifted towards his eyebrows and oh god did they kill me.

 _'What the fuck kinda' eyebrows are those?'_ I spluttered at his unnaturally arched 'brows in suspicion. _'Pft. I bet he's been in cahoots with Illumi-chwan~!'_

I tried to stifle my laughter, honest to god. When I cleared up and rid myself of my laughter, I looked back up at the man and blinked in surprise as I met his golden gaze. _'Well, well, well. Would you look at those beauties!'_ I inwardly whistled at his enticing eyes and my eyes drifted down his sculpted body. _'Oh god. He's tall; probably an inch taller than me. Oh, lord. Help me before I fall in love,'_ I thought, fanning myself with a hand as his eyes looked elsewhere.

His outfit. Dear, _god_ , what was he wearing?! You know what, I'm not even going to try and describe what he was wearing; he still looked hot, anywa-

I blinked, trying to distinguish what just whizzed past me- _'Hair? Blonde hair?'_ I just shrugged my shoulders and leant on a conveniently placed tree, just as an idiot burst out of nowher- _'Oh?'_ I smirked, bringing a hand up to my chin as I ever so slowly inched towards them.

" _I just can't do it._ "

I inclined an eyebrow at the fellow with the tiny glasses- _'how does he even see out of those..?'_ I shook my head and gently slapped my cheeks to focus on the events unfolding before me.

" _It may not be my fight, but I won't close my eyes and make a break for it_!" He continued, fist clenching as he did so.

I whistled in surprise as he suddenly leapt forward, obviously aiming to hit the magician as he raised his, ah, _stick_?

" _Mm, I adore that look on your face,_ " the magician spoke up, not moving an inch from where he stood.

" _Right_. Remember not to fuck with him, Killuko," I hummed, tapping a finger on my chin as I saw the magician seemingly fade through the attack. "Well, fuck me sideways. That was some matrix shit right there." I yawned in boredom and scratched my cheek as I made to move.

" _Not bad, little boy._ "

 _'Oh shit. What'd I mis- KID?!'_ I mentally screamed, eyes bugging out of their sockets as they lay on the boy covered in green.

" _Is that a fishing pole? What a fascinating weapon._ "

I cringed at his impending tone of voice and slowly started walking even closer to them, lest the kid need my help. _'What? I'm a sucker for kids.'_

" _Allow me a closer look,_ " The magician all but asked, a creepy smile on his face with and outstretched palm as he slithered towards the kid.

I rolled my eyes, arms crossing over my chest as I stopped a few feet behind the idiot who chose to fight instead of run away.

" _Your fight is with me_!" He grunted, once again swinging his stick.

However, the only contact made was a fist to his face.

"Oh, for the love of-!" I slinked my way over to his collapsed form and whistled at the nice bruise forming on his face. "Total knock out," I mused, poking his cheek in amusement. "Good _god_! He isn't even conscious!" I grinned and grabbed his left arm, slinking it over my shoulder as I slowly but surely dragged him to lean against a tree. "All done," I said, clapping my hands. "How's the kid holding.... _up_..." The smile dropped from my face as I took in the scene.

My hand wrapped tightly around his wrist, a sinister smile donned my face as my eyes sharply squinted at him. "If you could kindly, _fuck off_ , that would be much appreciated," I smiled, grip tightening even further on his wrist to the point in which it would've broken a man's arm; _Nen_ or not. _'Strong lil' fucker.'_

"My, oh _my_ ," he moaned, eyes closing and head tilting backwards as he abruptly let go of the kids neck.

 _'The fuck is wrong with this guy?'_ I pursed my lips as he crouched down in front of the kid and tensed my muscles lest he choose to attack him again.

" _Do not fear, I shall not kill your friend; he passed._ "

 _'What the-!'_ I thought, jaw dropping as I took in his words before I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

The kid looked up at his smiling face, he too, shocked at his words.

" _Yes, you pass, as well._ " His smile widened as he took in the kids shocked face. " _Grow up and become a fine hunter._ "

I felt like punching him in the face. _'What the hell is he playing at?'_ I thought, as I crouched down beside the kid and lay a hand on his shoulder. "You alright, kid?" I felt him jump at my touch, eyes widening even further as he took in my presence.

"Onee-san?!" He exclaimed.

I nodded at him and ruffled his hair just because I could. "Yep. The one and only~!"

Our conversation was abruptly interrupted by a shrill beeping noise.

I turned my head towards the noise and found myself looking at the magician with an accusing gaze. "That yours?"

He ignored me (the fucker) in favour of pulling out some sort of walkie-talkie..?

"Hisoka, you should get back here."

_'Ah. The magician finally has a name.'_

"-We're nearly at the Phase Two site."

I watched with furrowed eyebrows as 'Hisoka' brought the device up to his mouth. _'Is he an Examiner? I find that hard to belie-'_

" _Okay. I'll be right there,_ " 'Hisoka' said and pressed a button on the device, emitting a small 'beep' from it in return, just as he stood up to presumably, take his leave.

I stood up and clicked my knees.

" _It's always good to have friends,_ " 'Hisoka' said, walking towards the idiot I leant up against a tree, not too far from where we were. " _You can find your own way back, yes?_ " He inquired, hefting the idiot up on his shoulders as he faced his back towards us.

I scoffed at him and his 'concern'. "Just fuck off already, _His-okaa-san._ " He must've ignored me as he set his eyes on the kid as if waiting for his answer.

_'Tch.'_

I looked down at the kid, wondering what he would say, but only got a nod as an answer. " _That's a good boy._ "

I tut in annoyance as he walked away. "Good riddance." I sighed, once again crouching down to check on the kid.

"You alright th-"

" _GON_! Are you alright?" A voice shouted out through the fog.

"Who in the world..?" I blinked, eyes narrowing as I tried to see who was shouting out in the fog. " _Gon_? Is that your name, kid?" I asked, helping him up by his hands.

He looked up at me and blinked a few times before nodding. " _Un_! Gon Freecss, Onee-san!"

I blankly stared at him in thought. _'Freecss? Where have I heard th-'_ my mouth dropped open in shock. "EH?!" I shouted, roughly grabbing onto his shoulders as I shook him back and forth, a grin lighting up on my face as I hurriedly asked him; "Ne, _ne_! Is Ging Freecss your Dad?!"

"Un! Do you know him?" He asked, eyes glistening as he answered me.

I howled with laughter, dropping my hands off of his shoulders as I instead lay them on my hips. _'Oh, man! Who would've thought I'd meet the son of the man I nearly killed!'_ I cackled, just as the figure in the fog came and stood beside Gon.

"Who is this, Gon?" Blondie asked, eyebrows furrowing as if trying to recall my name.

_'I never gave ya' one, kid!'_

Gon turned to look up at the newcomer and pouted in thought. "I don't know. Who are you, Onee-san?" He asked me.

I threw a peace sign at them. "Just call me Piper!"

The blonde regarded me with a small nod as he opened his mouth to speak. "My name is Kurapika. Nice to meet your acquaintance."

I raised a fine eyebrow at him as my lips down turned. "Fancy words there, kiddo."

Gon, however, waved at me with a big smile on his face. "It's nice to meet you, Piper-san!"

I laughed whole heartedly and raised a hand in a wave. "You too, kids, you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. 'Zero Concentration'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone can be a five-star Chef.
> 
> "IT'S BURNT TO A CRISP; WITH AN APPLE IN ITS MOUTH!"
> 
> A second phase is introduced and a flashback ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again! How is everyone?
> 
> Alright! Here's the second chapter!
> 
> I do apologise for any inaccurately displayed information or any OOCness throughout the chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my hazardous OC and any changes to the original HxH plot that you see occurring!

* * *

_"You're fucking kidding me."_

Ok. Let's _rewind_.

* * *

"Will all applicants who passed the first phase, please enter?" A voice called out once the huge steel gates fully opened.

I just shrugged my shoulders and strolled past the gates _. 'Her hair...is green- wait no, blue? Ah, fuck it; it's both,'_ I thought, eyes instantly catching the bright hair bound in pink straps in five different points on her head.

It was definitely a female, what with her burgundy see-through crop top and, wait, _bra_?

Ah, but I couldn't really be judgmental, what with my own white crop top and denim dungarees. Though, where she had some sort of purple(?) knee length boots with pink ribbons on them, I had plain ol' tennis shoes.

Anyways, our clothes were beside the point. What I _really_ wanted to know, was what we were doing here.

"Welcome. I'm Menchi, the Second Phase examiner," she smiled, ever so relaxed with her crossed legs and arms hidden behind her _chair?_

I blinked at her in sudden understanding as my mouth lay open in a small 'o'.

My attention flickered towards the person behind her and I couldn't help but tilt my head in slight confusion. _'Oh? Then who's this big-'_

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner."

 _'Ah, that's who he is,'_ I thought, finally getting the name of the giant sitting behind her.

A huge 'rumbling' noise echoed throughout the area and I accusingly shot a gaze towards Buhara. _'Well, somebody's hungry!'_ I smirked, teeth glinting as I bit my tongue to stop my laughter from tumbling out.

I heard Menchi start to talk again, but my attention was lost as I looked around for Gon and co.

My eyes widened as I caught his gaze and grinned when I started to walk towards him. "Oi, Gon! Wake me up when the Second Phase starts, will ya?" I asked, gently patting his shoulder as I went to sit in front of one of the many table units littered around the area.

"Hai, Piper-san!"

* * *

I grunted in recognition as someone tapped my shoulder. _'That was one short-ass nap,'_ I huffed, not wanting to wake up. "What..?" I mumbled, swatting their hand away as I blinked my eyes to clear my vision.

Once in focus, I saw a mop of spiky hair and brown eyes _. 'Oh, it's just Gon.'_

"Piper-san! We have to catch some pigs in the forest and cook them for the Second Phase!" He grinned, standing back up.

I clicked my neck sideways and stood up, stretching my arms as I did so. "Oh?" I said, noticing a few others hovering around me. "Kurapika, right?" I asked, inclining a head towards the blonde.

A small smile bloomed on his face as he confirmed my question with a nod of his head. "Hai, Piper-san," he said, slowly bringing an open palm up to point to the idiot who tried to fight Hisoka. "This is Leorio-" he then pointed to a certain little shit with white hair. "-and Killua."

I grinned at the two of them, waving a hand at them in a greeting. "Nice to meet you, Leorio," I said, putting my hands on my waist as I turned my gaze to Killua. "Hello there, Killua-chan~"

Leorio shifted his glasses and grinned at me in greeting. "Hello, Pipe-"

_Only to get rudely interrupted._

"Don't call me that, _Obaa-san_ ," Killua taunted, lips set in a straight line as he glared at me.

My teeth glinted as I wolfishly grinned at him, pushing my glasses up as I did so, not really caring about his name-calling. "Oh? And why's that, shithead?"

He huffed at me and looked away as he tightened his grip around his yellow skateboard. "I don't need to give you a reason."

I cackled at his cold reply. "Well then, I don't see the problem if you can't supply me with a reason, Killua-chan~!"

* * *

_"Onee-sama! Onee-sama!"_

_I looked up from my desk and sighed in amusement at the frantic knocking on my door. "Come in, Killua-chan~!"_

_The wooden door burst open, the bronze handle on it slamming into the wall beside it, sending a resounding 'crack' throughout the room._

_"Oh dear. Mother won't be pleased about tha_ _t,"_ _I sighed, turning sideways in my chair as I leant an elbow on the back of it, just as the white haired little devil ran through the door way._

_"Look, look!" He said, bringing out a brown woollen pouch from behind his back. "Look how much Jenny I got from Heaven's Arena!" He cheered, eyes widening as a thought struck him. "Wah! Sugoi! I can buy loads of robots, Onee-sama!"_

_I let out a bark of laughter at him and his innocent way of thinking as I lent a hand down to ruffle his pale locks. "You do that, Killua-chan! It is your money, after all."_

_His little chipmunk cheeks flushed as I ruffled his hair and he pouted as he tried to swat my hand away. "Onee-sama! Stop it!" He whined, eyebrows cutely furrowing as he finally managed to remove my hand from his hair._

_I held my hands up in mock surrender at his demand. "Hai, hai, your royal highness."_

_He huffed at me and crossed his chubby arms, the coins in the bang gently clinking as he did so. "Onee-baka," he grumbled._

_I rolled my eyes at his antics and stood up from my chair. "Does Father know you're home yet?" I asked, crouching down in front of him._

_He looked me in the eyes and gently shook his head. "No. You're the first person who knows," he mumbled pinching his fingers together as he looked at the ground._

_I promptly died._

_"D'awwww! You're such a cutie-pie!" I cooed, whisking him up in my arms and spinning around._

_"H-Hey!" He cried out, arms quickly wrapping around my neck so he wouldn't fall, lest I drop him._

_'He's still so tiny for an 8-year old,' I thought, sighing in sheer bliss at the ball of fluff._

_I stopped spinning and slowly walked out of my room and into the cold corridor. "I think we should tell him, don't you, Killua-chan?" I grinned, tightening my grip on him as I shifted him in my arms so he sat on my hip._

_He buried his head in my shoulder, arms loosening on my neck as he nodded. "Hai.."_

* * *

****"You're fucking _kidding_ me," I deadpanned as I lay my eyes on the pigs in front me.

I sighed in annoyance as I saw the pigs charge towards us. "Well, this is gonna be fun."

I watched in amusement as Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio started to run away. I, however, stood my ground.

"I ain't fucking running for _shit_ ," I sniffed, raising a hand towards the pig heading straight for me as the others ran around me and headed for the group.

My hand made contact with it's mutated snout and I grinned as it snorted in anger at the fact that I was still standing.

"Aw, what's the matter?" I taunted as I tightened my grip where my hand lay in between its nostrils.

If possible, the pig started sweating as it saw that I wasn't moving as it built up dust beneath it's feet, trying to bulldoze me.

"Yeah, that ain't happening," I cackled, fingers digging into the flesh beneath my fingertips and I lifted the pig into the air. "Goodnight, sweet dreams!"

I slammed it down into the ground, head first and let go of it.

I coughed as dust got into my throat and waved at the air to try and clear it.

I howled with laughter as I took in it's collapsed form. "So, your forehead was your soft spot, eh, little piggy?"

* * *

"Pass!"

"Fail!"

I stood before Menchi and Buhara, my pork dish in front of them, mouth open in a small 'o' as I witnessed, first hand, of Buhara eating _. 'Such class.'_

I picked my nose in boredom and raised a thin eyebrow at her. "Eh? How can you fail such an exquisite dis-"

"IT'S BURNT TO A CRISP; WITH AN APPLE IN ITS MOUTH!"

... _Right_. No one said I was a five-star chef.

I held my hands up in surrender as my lips down turned in _total shock_. "Ok. Well, it's your loss."

She looked at me bewilderingly. "Just get outta here, you idiot."

I grinned at her and cackled as I turned my back on them.

"Did you see that, Gon? I _totally_ nailed it!" I howled, slapping a hand down onto his shoulder as I stood in between him and Kurapika.

"You failed, Obaa-san!" Killua laughed, pointing an accusing finger at me.

I promptly whacked him over the head. " _Oi_! So did you, _Ahō-chan~_!"

I lost it when he let out a small 'oomph!' As his head bent forward from the force.

"B-BAKA!" He shouted, vein popping on his forehead as he saw me hunched over with laughter at his reaction. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU OLD _HAG_!" He roared, stepping forward.

I snapped my teeth at him and lay a hand on my waist as I tensed my muscles. "Bring it, you shitty brat!"

_"Killua! Piper-san!"_

* * *

"What a creative name," I snarked, narrowing my eyes in disbelief as we landed on 'Mt. Split-in-half'

"Seriously, whoever came up with it is a genius." I dragged a hand down my face and let out a grunt of annoyance as Menchi jumped off of the cliff. "I ain't doing that, no _sir-ey_."

* * *

"How did I get dragged into this shit?" I whined, arms limply hanging from the thick web.

I hung in between Kurapika and Killua as I voiced my complaints to the white haired devil.

"You fell off of the cliff, you _baaaaka_ ," Killua stretched, sticking his tongue out of his mouth as he did so.

A tic mark appeared at the side of my head as I raised a clenched fist at him. "Listen here, you little shi-"

" _Careful_ , Piper-san!" Gon shouted as the web we were holding onto shook.

I sweat dropped, knowing it was my fault for the sudden movement. "Right. Sorry, Gon!" I pouted, putting my hand back on the web.

Killua grinned at me as if he won something.

 _"Don't.say.a.word,"_ I seethed, eyes narrowing at him.

He stuck his tongue out at me and turned away to face Gon. "When are we going, anyways?"

Gon sniffed the air and closed his eyes. "Not yet."

I grunted in annoyance as I felt the web shake. "It better be fucking soon or we'll fall to our dea-"

" _That_ sounds like something that would've happened to you if we hadn't caught you in time, Obaa-san!" Killua cheered with a huge grin on his face.

I scowled at him and opened my mouth to reply _. "You fucke-!"_

"NOW!"

My eyes widened in shock as I felt myself reflexively let go at the command.

 _"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"_ I screamed, quickly grabbing onto my hat with one hand as the other snatched an egg.

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to _fucking_ die," I chanted as I kept falling, not believing the air current would save me.

* * *

 _"I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to fucking die,"_ a voice mimicked me, unnaturally high and squeaky, as soon as I landed back on the ground.

I whipped around in search of the voice and low and behold it was the one and only Killua _shitting_ Zoldyck.

I glared at him, slowly lifting the _raw_ egg in my hand as I set to throw it at him. "GET BACK HERE, YOU _FUCKING COTTON BALL_!"

* * *

After the whole 'eggy' episode, we, as in the remaining applicants, had gathered into a room on the blimp.

 _'Shithead. I'll fucking slaughter you in your sleep,'_ I thought, mind wandering the little lamb who once again escaped my clutches

"Allow me to introduce myself to the forty-three remaining applicants," the old fart said, drawing my attention away from my quickly darkening thoughts about murdering Killua... I wasn't serious...of...course..

I crossed my arms in boredom and peered down at Killua from the corner of my eyes _. 'Your soul will be mine, sooner or later.'_

"I am Netero, Chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee," 'Netero' said, his beady brown eyes scanning over the lot of us as he did so.

I was quick to look away from him when we accidentally made eye contact. _'I am not going to be cornered, no sir-ey,'_ I sweat dropped.

Ignoring the feeling of someone's lingering gaze on me, I glanced at the green thing beside him, honestly wondering where I'd seen him from before.

"And I'm his secretary; Bean."

 _'Oh shit. It talks?!'_ I made a weird strangled noise which, in turn, gained me a side glance from Killua.

_"Good. Choke."_

I felt a vein pop on my forehead as I ground my teeth to stop myself from saying anything. _'I'm going to kil-'_

" _Originally_ , I'd planned to make my appearance during the exam's final phase, but seeing as I'm already here..." I was rudely interrupted by Netero and I could've sworn he knew I was about to do something from the way his eyes glea-

"I'm loving this tension in the air! So I think I'll stick around for the rest of trip." _Or_ _maybe not._

 _'What the actual fuck is he talking abo- oh, shit.'_ I whistled in surprise at the old man noticing the rising thickness throughout the room. _'Damn. All this tension is making me tired.'_

I jut my hip out and shuffled my feet as I started to become uncomfortable from standing in the same position for too long. _'God damn it, just let me go to sleep already!'_

I groaned in annoyance and tilted my head back, not caring if it seemed rude, as I heard 'Beans' speak up.

"We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning, at 8 AM. You'll find dinner in the dining hall-"

_'No shit, really? Dinner in the dining hall? Wow.'_

"-You are also welcome to get some rest-"

" _YES_! FUCKING FINALLY!" I roared, uncrossing my arms as I pushed my way through the sea of applicants. I made it to the double doors in no time and I raised a hand in a lazy wave. "SEE YA, SHITHEADS!" I howled, waltzing out the doors and into the closest room I could find.

* * *

"Oh ho ho ho ho! It looks like this room's taken, boys."

I shuffled on my position against the pillowy wall and brought my knees up towards my chest _. 'Fuck off and let me sleep!'_ I whined, eyebrows scrunching as I felt the burning light behind my eyelids.

" _Eh_? Really? It's just Obaa-san."

 _'OF COURSE IT'S FUCKING HIM!'_ I sulked and screwed my eyes shut even tighter to try and rid myself of this horrible reality. _'It's all a dream, it's all a fucking dream or, so help me, I will kill a bitch.'_

"Ne, why can't we use a different room? We might wake Piper-san up!" An almighty god blessed voice whispered.

_'You beautiful child. Why could you not be my brother instead of this fucking asshole of a cotton ball. WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CUTE KILLUA-CHWAN?!'_

"Nah. I say we just wake her up-"

"-Now, now, boys. Why don't we ask her first?" The old coot hummed, his nen suddenly spiking and tickling my spine.

I huffed and dropped my grip on my knees, letting my legs hit the floor as I sat up and glared at the intruders. "Tch. Way to play fair, you old _fart._ "

"Piper-san!"

I waved a hand in his general direction and stood up off of the floor. "Hey, kid," I grunted, scratching at my head, even though I still had my hat on. "Whatcha doing in here, eh?" I asked, silently smirking as a grin lit up on his face.

"Netero-san asked us to play a game!"

My eyes flickered towards the man in question and I raised an eyebrow at him in silent confirmation. "Oh, _really_ now?"

" _Mm, hm_! All we have to do is get the ball off of him and we become Hunters!"

My ears perked up at that bit of information. "Hmm? A quicker way to become a Hunter without going through all these Phases and shit? Count me in."

* * *

"Well, _well_. Would you look at that?" I whistled pushing off of the pillowy wall and walking so I directly faced Netero. "He got you to use your right hand, after all."

"Oh ho ho ho! Aren't you going to try, Killuko-chan?"

I blinked at him, wondering how he knew my name _. 'Well, it wasn't really a secret, just a way to stop any....inconveniences..'_

He grinned at me and bounced the ball on the floor a few times before stopping to spin it on his left forefinger. "What do you say, eh? Give it a shot, hmm?"

I lay my right hand on my left shoulder and wound said shoulder up. "I don't see why not."

He tilted his head to the side, left leg coming up to rest against the inside of his right knee as he bounced on the sole of his foot _._

_'Here goes nothing.'_

I relaxed my stance, knees bending, shoulders hunching, as I slowed my breathing.

I closed my eyes, mind going far away from reality as I did so. My heart nearly stopped at how relaxed I was and only then did I know I was ready _. "Zero Concentration."_

* * *

He blinked, the sudden blast of air causing him to do so.

His hand grabbed at thin air- and honestly? He did _not_ see that coming. At _all_.

He almost giggled like a school girl once he'd realised the ball, was in fact, not in his hand. _'We truly have exceptional applicants this year.'_

 _"Ora, ora!"_ He cackled, hand stroking his beard as he heard the bouncing of a ball. "It looks like you won, Killuko-chan!" He hadn't even heard her move, let alone sense her _. 'Truly frightening.'_

"Hey, old man," she tut, holding the ball between her elbow as she popped her hip out.

He raised an overgrown eyebrow at her in silent questioning. "Hmm?"

She huffed and pursed her lips in thought. "Where's my Hunters licence, then?"

He smiled at her, eyes crinkling shut as he found her demand amusing. "What Hunters licence, Killuko-cha-!"

"DON'T MOCK ME, YOU OLD _FUCKING_ FART!"

He swiftly tilted his head to the side, just as the ball whizzed past his face. "There is no licence; I lied."

He watched in brimming amusement as she groaned and ran a tired hand down her face.

"So, I done this for nothing? _Fucking hell_ ; I'm so done with you old _shits_."

He cackled as she stormed out of the room, door slamming shut behind her as she went.

The grin dropped from his face the moment he couldn't hear her frustrated shouts behind the door and he peered behind him at the sleeping child.

"Friends with _Zoldycks_ , hmm? You are your Fathers son."

* * *

I peered down the side of the wall, watching as some idiot tried to scale it. "You're gonna fucking _die_!" I shouted down at him, cupping a hand over my mouth.

I openly laughed as I saw these mutated birds _\- 'I don't even think they're birds, what the fuck?'-_ came and swooped him up. "Fucking _called_ it."

"That wasn't very nice, Piper-san!" Gon scolded as he stood next to me at the edge.

I shrugged my shoulders at him. "I'm not a nice person. _Period_." And walked away from the group. _'Ugh. Everyone is pissing me off,'_ I sighed, foot irritedly tapping on the stone tiles beneath my feet.

A vein popped on the side of my forehead as I raised a clenched fist. "Well, maybe if that old fart didn't persuade me to play with him I'd of had more sle- _WHAT THE FUCK_!" I screeched, hands flying upwards as the ground suddenly gave way beneath me.

My eyes widened as I seemingly dropped through the air and I spluttered out screams of protest. "FUCK THIS, FUCK THAT; FUCK _EVERYTHING_!"

I hit the floor with a loud 'thud' and it was any wonder how I was still alive. " _Ow_. Fuck me, that hurt," I moaned, rubbing my head in pain.

I froze in my actions, noticing that my hand touched my actual scalp instead of the scratchy woollen material that's usually there instead. "Ah, shit," I groaned, heaving myself up off of the floor as I realised my hat had _probably_ gotten lost.

I huffed and scanned the room I was currently in, not missing the brown wooden table bang smack in the middle of the black tiled room. "You've got to be _fucking_ kidding me," I roared, chucking both of my hands up in the air as I saw a person sitting on a chair beside the table.

I didn't even need to _look_ at them properly to know who it was, given the annoying 'clicking' sound they emitted. "You can fuck _right_ off." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as it ok? I do hope everything flows!
> 
> Ah, yes. Sorry if it seemed like I skimmed over a lot of details, I deemed them unnecessary..... BUT! I can put more detail in if you guys want..?
> 
> Right! Thanks for reading and I'll see you when I next update!


	3. A Vile of Love; from one Zoldyck to another.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sibling's reunite-"There you go again with your vulgar language." "Shut the fuck up, Illuminati."
> 
> -threats are thrown- "You are to not 'Manipulate' him and let him go home by his own free will. Am I clear?"
> 
> -and identities revealed. "Aw, jinkies! It looks like the jigs up, eh, Killua-chan~?"
> 
> You know, the usual family drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! How is everyone?
> 
> I think some of you have realised that I use a mix of English and Japanese words and such. I personally like the mix, but I purposely use 'Mother' and 'Father' instead of 'Okaa-san' and 'Otou-san' to show the distance in relationships between Killuko and Illumi with their parents. Is that ok? Does that make sense?
> 
> I do apologise for any inaccurately displayed information or any OOCness throughout the chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my hazardous OC and any changes to the original HxH plot that you see occurring!

* * *

**"As you can see, there are two needles and two viles of serum; one is a paralyzing agent and the other; a simple burst of adrenaline."**

A voice boomed throughout the room, causing its two inhabitants eyes to slither around its content in search for the intruding voice. **"Take your pick, but there is only enough for one person in each vile."**

They both shared a glance, no words spoken between the two of them as they continued to gaze into one another's slowly hardening gaze.

The female of the two sighed. "Take those fucking needles out of your face or so help me, I will _rip_ them out."

The only male in the room blinked and slowly lifted his lithe fingers towards his face and she watched on in morbid fascination as his face morphed.

"That never gets old," she chuckled with a loose shake of her head.

He turned his attention to the earlier mentioned viles and then moved his gaze up into her own, as if expecting her to speak up. When she didn't, he sighed and opened his mouth to speak. "I expect you to take the-"

"Adrenaline-"

" _Paralysing_ drug."

They had both spoken at the same time.

Well, _that_ was unexpect- _wait_ , on second thoughts, this _was_ Illumi we were talking about.

She blinked.

And blinked again.

"AND WHY THE _FUCK_ WOULD I DO THAT?!"

Illumi just stared at her, no emotions shown on his face as he simply replied with a left tilt of his head. "It is one of the many consequences you have yet to face for leaving Mother and Father."

Her mouth dropped open, not in shock, but in absolute disbelief at his dispassionate statement. "BULLSH-"

" _There_ you go again with your _vulgar_ language," he interrupted with a disapproving click of his tongue.

She let out a strangled noise of objection before she huffed and crossed her arms and settled for a..... _mild_ reply. "Shut the _fuck_ up, Illuminati."

"...."

She sighed in amusement and allowed a small smile. ".... God damn. I haven't called you that in ages."

He hummed in agreement, not once breaking his intense gaze on her form as he payed notice to her relaxed aura. "To this day, it still pains me that you fail to see my discomfort-"

" _Which_ is exactly why I do it!" She howled, head tilting back as she laughed at his peeved expression.

He sighed in annoyance and pursed his lips as his unnaturally arched eyebrows twitched ever so slightly. "I do not understand what Mother and Father see in you."

That very sentence brought a whole new wave of laughter to spill from her lips and she had to slam a hand onto the table to steady herself. "I don't either!" She cackled, head tilting back at the thought of her parents. "Oh, god. I haven't been home in _years_!"

He sat there; back straight, hands neatly folded in his lap and legs closed, feet aligned, as he sat there and watched his sister have a laughing fit. "It is very unbecoming for a woman of your... _status_ , to act so barbarically."

"Shut up, _Gitterackur_ ," she leered, lip upturning as she all but hissed at him. "I don't give a shit," she huffed, straightening her back so she sat properly on the chair. "Besides," she started, strumming her fingers on the table as she tilted her head to the left. "I don't _have_ a status."

He was not taken aback by her answer and reasoning; she had always rejected any form of 'professionalism' and 'Titles'.

She was _Killuko_ , for gods sake; his idiotic sister who's talent and skill far exceeded his own yet he couldn't help but think it to be a waste on such a, uh, _colourful_? Brute? Brash? _Protective_ woman.

He did not understand how one could be so powerful yet be so, well, _Killuko_.

Ok. So _maybe_ he was exaggerating just a _smidge_.

He wasn't going to lie, as much as it hurt his ego; she was stronger than him, that he knew. She had always won their 'spars' and had put in down as the three years of experience she had under her belt. _However_ , it did not help that their Parents kept comparing him to her. It honestly upset him, made him break a vase _too many_ in futile attempts to vent his emotions.

He was young, _twelve_ in fact, when he took note of how useless, unneeded and _inconvenient_ , it was to display such weaknesses.

* * *

She was three when he was born; five when he was two and nine when he was six. She had always been ahead of him, be it in age or talent, all he saw was the rippling muscles of her _back_.

They had called her a prodigy; one of a kind talent, a _genius_.

He, however, could not see it. Perhaps they were _lying_? Maybe he _misheard_ them? Whatever the truth, he had simply come to the conclusion that she had (most likely) been dropped on her head as a baby.

* * *

" _Oi_! Mi-chan!"

His little six year old self sighed in discontent as he heard the god forsaken nickname his dear _'Onee-chan'_ had given him.

She plopped down in front of him, spilling whatever she held in her hands on the darkly carpeted floor.

"Ne, Mi-chan! Do you know what happens when you put salt on an eyeball?!" She gleamed, clamping a scraped and bleeding hand around a circular ball of cloth. "No? Well, look!" She shouted when he didn't reply quick enough.

He peered at her ecstatic form from the corner of his eyes as he sterilised his most _prized_ possession; his needles.

He did not, in fact, know what happened when salt was administered onto an eyeball. So, _sue_ him, a **six** year old, for being generally curious.

"What, _baka-nee_?" He sighed, placing a yellow handled needle in a case in front of him as he turned to face her, knees lightly rubbing against the carpet as he did so.

" _Hey_!" She cried out at his nickname for her and nearly crushed the content in her hands as her fingers clenched in displeasure. "I _told_ you not to call me that, Mi-chan!"

He pointed a finger at her and then held his arms out on either of his sides, the palms of his hands facing upwards. "Baka," he said, slightly raising his left hand. "Onee-san," he said, this time raising his right hand.

She tilted her head at him in confusion. "Where are you going with th-!" She was abruptly cut off as a resounding 'slap!' echoed throughout the room.

He sat there with his hand together in front of his face, as if about to pray. "Baka- _nee_."

She blanched at him, wondering where this uncalled for sass came from. "Yes, _well done_ , Mi-chan," she snorted, free hand reaching up to ruffle his black glossy locks. "You have successfully grasped the concept of nicknames," she quipped, pronunciation and sentence structure way past her years.

" _Anyways_!" She chirped, lifting up her right hand which contained the object covered in a dark blue cloth. "I got a souvenir from the _trip_ I went on with Father!"

He regarded her with pursed lips and furrowed 'brows. "When can _I_ go on a trip with Father..?" He wondered aloud, eyes roaming the room as he was lost in thought, completely forgetting about a certain someone.

"Dun, dun, dun~!"

He was brought out of his thoughts, by the faint little tune he heard and blinked as he remembered someone else was with him.

He looked down at her hands as they peeled back the cloth and honestly? He saw it coming, what with her obvious question an' all.

It was an eyeball. Or rather, what was left of it.

It had looked like it had partially dissolved, gruesomely so, as veins were expanded and looked teared and split in the actual eyeball. The whole shape of the eye was off. There was a big crescent shape cut out of it on one side of it and the iris was a pale blue with specks of red dotted in it. The whole sight was gruesome, let alone the blood still seeping out from the hole.

"Pretty cool, right? Ok, I didn't exactly put salt straight on it it. I put it in water _with_ salt-"

"- _KILLUKO_! WHERE IS THE **SODIUM HYDROXIDE**?!"

The girl scrambled up off of her feet, dropping the mangled eyeball on the floor along with the dirtied cloth and ran out of his room.

He felt a nudge at his knee and glanced down to see the eyeball. "I wanna go one a trip," He sulked, hunching his shoulders as he poked the eye.

He snapped his head up as he heard a thundering scream.

"WHO THE _FUCK_ PUT THE **_SODIUM HYDROXIDE_** NEXT TO THE SALT?! WHAT IF I PUT THAT ON MY _CHIPS_?!"

" _LANGUAGE_ , YOUNG LADY!"

He let out an uncharacteristic giggle as he listened to her screams.

He picked up the eyeball with the cloth and he let a small smile grace his face as he listened to the idiot and reoccurring shouting of his _'Onee-chan'_.

" _Baka-nee_."

* * *

_Coming back to the present; we left off with their argument simmering down._

Now relatively calm, Killuko stretched a hand towards one of the viles; specifically the one labelled "Paralytic".

"I _suppose_ I should be a good _Onee-chan_ and take it, _ne_?" She sighed, lifting the vile up to her eyes. "Your tolerance against poisons and other shit has always been insufficien- _hey_! Don't look at me like that!" She cried, free hand tugging on her wild locks. "There's only so much you can hide with that emotionless mask of yours, Mi-chan."

He didn't utter a syllable and instead chose to stare at her with a seemingly unreadable gaze.

"Oh, _what_?" She grumbled, hand dropping down onto the table, vile carefully held in her palm. "Why choose now to care, _huh_? Did Mother and Father tell you to bring me back _alive_ and well or some shit? Is _that_ why you haven't 'Manipulated' me?"

He slowly nodded his head. "Perhaps. So you know why I'm here, I take it?" He questioned.

She groaned in annoyance and tilted her head back until it rested on the chair. "You're not taking me bac-"

"-I'm not here _just_ for you."

Her head snapped back into place and she glared a thousand daggers at him that made singular drops of sweat to drip down the back of his neck only to freeze in their paths as the temperature dropped.

She slowly stood up from her chair and squared her shoulders as she stood up to her full height.

He visibly flinched as he gazed up into her deadly eyes as she seemingly loomed over him.

The familiar blue shaded iris shrunk, pupil dilating as her eyelids widened causing the white in her eyes to become more apparent.

He recognised that _look_. He could only hope to make it out alive.

"You are to _not_ 'Manipulate' him and let him go home by his _own free will_. Am I **clear**?"

He sat there, careful not to let his fear show -no matter how small it was- as he took in the way her nen stretched on for miles outside of the room and wondered just how far he would have to go just to _breathe_.

His back straightened to a point in which he thought it would _snap_.

Despite being in such an uncomfortable position he still kept his mask on, fingers almost itching to whip out a few of his needles and get this whole ordeal over and done with. _Oh_ , how he wished he could.

" **Illumi**."

At the very mention of his name, he gave a firm nod of his head remembering her earlier asked question- _demand_. He would agree and 'play along' for _now_. As long as it got him out of this... _predicament_.

As soon as it started, the sooner it ended. As if clicking a switch, the hissing aura disappeared, along with its chilling companion and its _master_ let out a million watt smile.

"Good," she grinned, once again taking her seat in her chair and ran a hand through her beastly white locks. After doing so, she cleared her throat and picked up the vile she had earlier placed on the table and rolled it around in her palm. "Shall we get started then?"

* * *

_'How long has it been, five minutes?'_

I strained my eyes to look at the clock on the wall in front of me _. 'This drug is supposed to last for what, twenty-two hours?'_ I thought, mentally trying to work out how long I had been in the room _. 'Ah, nine minutes and twelv- no fifteen seconds.'_

I blinked as I felt a tingling sensation in my fingertips and tried to move them in response. _'Well, this is a new record!'_ I mentally cheered, the muscles in my lips not yet able to move.

Three minutes later, and I was able to stand up and make my way towards where I thought the exit was.

I lay my hand on the wall, knowing it was a door as I noticed the lines on either side of it which gave it away, as if it were cut out and resealed, and pushed and _pushed_ the damn thing only to be met with nothing. Zip. _Zilch_.

**"You will have to stay here for the remaining time. I will not let you pass."**

I raised an eyebrow up at the speaker in the top left corner of the room and I grinned at it knowing there would be a camera around.

"Oh, _really_ now?" I said, letting my hand drop from the middle of the 'door'.

I closed my eyes and breathed in through my nose _. 'I haven't used this in ages.'_

My eyes snapped back open as I flexed my fingers on my right hand and grinned as I felt the familiar, _beastly_ , sensation.

"This has been an absolute _fucking_ blast, but I have some shit to do and people to slaughter, see ya!" And with that, I forced my hand through the centre of the door, smirking as I felt a rush of air slip through my distorted fingers, hinting that I had gone right through the door.

I shot a grin over my shoulder and enhanced my other hand in the same fashion and embedded that one in the door. Once both hands were successfully in the door, I _ripped_ _it apart._

* * *

_My once white locks, fell just above my shoulders in knots and tangles of red-_

- _Wait_. Hang on. What happened after I left the first room? You guessed it. I played fucking chess with some old fart and lost. Meaning, I lost forty...... minutes.

_What_? Did you think I was gonna say hours? _Ha_!  
.  
.  
_I had to give him my shoes though._

He said some shit about; _"Even though the floor is smooth, the coldness is not good for an oldie like me."_

I had flat out _refused_ him though. I mean, why would I give up my _shoes_?! Do I _look_ like some caveman who likes the freedom it gives my toes and the luscious grass brushing against the soles of my, ticklish as fuck, feet _. I fucking think not. (Besides there being no actual grass.)_

But, alas.

_"Your shoes or time, sweetheart!"_

Cunning old _shit_.

* * *

_My second encounter with a prisoner- yes, I had figured that out- was a rather..... weird one._

"What the fuck are you supposed to be?" I said, staring in disbelief at the person, _it_.

_It_ , being a short, as in four foot short thing, with grey scraggly hair, split ends and all, that lay on their shoulders. Oh and you'll _never_ guess what else..... They had stubble, fucking _stubble_ with small blue eyes and an actual _honest to god_ , witches nose.

Their thin lips cracked open and their tongue snaked out and licked them. "I am _you_ ," it spoke, voice low and gruff, almost hoarse.

I literally _pissed_ myself.

I fell onto the floor, almost rolling, as tears left my eyes. "OH MY _GOD_! THIS IS FUCKING _GOLD_!" I howled, sitting cross legged on the floor as I slammed my hand down onto the cold cement. "If you're meant to be me, I'm a _real_ hot spice, _aren't I_?"

Yeah. I _lost_.

It, had given me an ultimatum; "Fight me and risk loosing the rest of your time if you lose, or surrender and give me sixty-eight hours."

I did not want to fight _it,_ I couldn't get my laughter under control to fight properly and I did _not_ want to lose the rest of my time.

* * *

_So, here I was with four hours left._

_My third and final encounter, I obviously had no choice but to fight._

_I had ended it quickly, welcoming the familiar rush in my fingertips. "I didn't want to do this, but you gave me no choice."_

_I didn't need to turn around as I heard a heavy thud. "Hmm. To keep or not to keep..." I sighed, tossing his heart between my two hands._

* * *

" _Ugh_. I just want to go to sleep~!" I moaned, dragging my feet across the floor.

I suddenly blinked as I looked up only to be blinded by a white light. "Fucking let this be the exit!" I roared, running toward the light.

I raised an arm up above me head as I came to a stop and squinted.

Once my vision cleared, I noticed a load of people littering the area.

**"Piper, applicant #69, is the nineteenth to pass. Total time, seventy-one hours and 23 minutes."**

My mouth opened in a small 'o' as I heard my 'score'. _'Not bad, Killuko, not bad.'_

"My, oh _my_. Cutting it a bit close now, _aren't we_?" Their silky voice slithered through my ears, the impending tone in it causing shivers to rack throughout my body.

I inclined my head down towards my right, where I thought the voice to have come from, and pursed my lips in confusion _. 'Helen? Hitman? Hello Kitty???? Shit. How could I forget the name of such a sex god?!'_

It's as if he sensed my internal struggle, or perhaps he saw it on my face, but either way, he held out his hand and re-introduced himself.

"I believe we got off on the wrong foot, Killuko-chan~" he hummed, clasping his hand in mine.

All I could do was blink at him. "R-Right. It seems I don't need to introduce myself, huh?"

He chuckled and let go of my hand. "I wish I could say the same, but a certain someone seems to have forgotten me. I wonder who _that_ could be~?"

" _Ah, ha ha_ ," I slowly laughed as a sweat drop dripped down the side of my face _. 'Shit, wait. Isn't he the guy who attacked Gon and co.?? Killuko, stop acting so friendly with him.. even....though.....he's....hawt....'_

I rubbed a hand at the back of my head and sent a grin his way. "Mind telling me your name again?"

A smirk pulled at his lips and I watched, curious as to what he thought he was doing as he leaned closer to me.

My eyebrows shot up into my messy fringe as I felt his breath against my left ear.

"Hisoka," he breathed, slowly pulling away and looking into my eyes from the corner of his. " _Remember it_." His hand suddenly flicked in my vision and I saw a joker card in his hand.

"I'm guessing this is a joke...?" I stifled a laugh at my own lame joke and coughed into my hand as he took a step back from me, grin stuck in place.

"My, what a _clever_ little thing you are."

I let out a bark of laughter at him and grinned in reply. "I like to think so," I laughed, running a hand through my hair, flinching as it got caught. " _Ow_! What a bitch!" I cried, pulling my hand out and wiping the blood on my denim trousers. "Please tell me there's a fucking shower here; I smell and look like _shit_."

"Hmm. I'm afraid not," Hisoka hummed, sitting down and returning to his building of a tower of cards that I seemed to have interrupted.

I tried again to untangle my hair and grunted in annoyance, tutting, as another finger got caught in my hair. "Son of a-"

_"O-Onee-sama....?"_

I blinked owlishly at the child-like voice and stopped moving my fingers and left them in my knotty hair as I snorted. "Aw, _jinkies_! It looks like the jigs up, eh, Killua-chan~?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Is anything out of place, not flowing or such? If so, please don't hesitate to tell me!


	4. Enter, Killuko Zoldyck!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain Zoldyck has a run in with our resident psychopath...
> 
> And possibly earns a spot on his 'hit-list'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise. This chapter is shorter than the others, simply because I found it easier to wrap things up and I didn't want to add any unnecessary shit, ya' get me?

* * *

" _ONEE-SAMA?!"_ Gon and co. screeched, their eyebrows shooting up higher on their foreheads _._

I picked my ear and winced at the sheer volume of their voices. "Sorry. Could you repeat that; I'm sure the people in the corner didn't hear," I sarcastically whipped with a sneer of my lips _. 'Honestly. Do they have to be so fucking dramatic..'_

I received a glare from Leorio and a deadpanned gaze from Kurapika _\- oh, let's not forget the elbow to my hip from Killua....._ Fucking asshat.

I hated the way the other applicants seemed interested in our conversation, so, I turned around to face them. "What the fuck are you looking at?" I seethed, eyes dangerously narrowing as I met the gazes of a few applicants.

I, unfortunately made eye contact with one fucker I especially wanted to avoid. "Oh, you made it. What a shame," I tut, forever annoyed at the way his head shook and made that god-forbidden 'clicking' noise.

I just chose to ignore him, loving the way the other applicants flinched as my gaze hovered over them.

Happy that they finally got the message, I turned back to continue my conversation with Gon.....and the rest of them, I suppose.

"Piper-san is your sister, Killua..?"

I inwardly smiled at Gon's confusion and pulled - _yanked_ my fingers out of my dry, ashamedly crusty, hair. _"Ding! Ding! Ding! We haaaaave a winner!"_ I sung, holding a forefinger up as I winked at Gon, cheekily grinning.

I then proceeded to chuck my arm over Killua's smaller shoulders. Just for the bants. "Did ya' miss me, Killua- _chwan_ ~?" I taunted, with a smirk tugging at my lips.

His left eye twitched at his lovely nickname and he wrenched my arm off of him. "Not one bit, _Ahō-nee_."

I looked down at him absolutely appalled and flung my hands up in the air, exasperated. "What the actual _fuck_?!" I screeched, eyes bugging out off my head before they turned into slits as I stared him down. " _No_. No _fucking_ way are you calling me that. I already had to put up with _'Baka-nee'_ from Mi-chan!"

Killua regarded me with a shrug of his shoulders and deadpanned eyes. "It's not my fault it's a fitting name."

I grunted in response and crossed my arms as I scanned my eyes across their little group, instantly picking up the presence of a certain rookie crusher. "I see you got stuck with Tonpig," I cackled, grin lighting up on my face as Gon shot a disapproving glance at me, not missing the voice that shouted in disagreement from across the room. _'Shut up, you rookie fucke- I mean crusher, ew.'_

"That wasn't very nice, Piper-sa-"

"Her _name_ isn't Piper, you _baaaaka_ ," Killua rudely interrupted with a smirk of amusement on his pale features.

Gon blinked up at me in confusion and tilted his head as if asking me if it were true.

"You _lied_ to us?" Kurapika perked up, his eyebrows furrowing as he narrowed his eyes at me.

My hands flew up in surrender as nervous bead of sweat dripped down the side of my face as I met his gaze. " _H-Hey_ _now_! I only did it to hide from Killua!" I cried out, not liking the apprehensive gaze of Leorio. "I-I swear!"

"Hmm," Leorio hummed, bringing a hand up to rest on his chin. "Why would you hide from your own brother....?"

I blinked at his question. "Uh, _Leorio_? Is that you?" I questioned, eyes scanning his figure in disbelief. "You didn't switch bodies with Kurapika or anything, _right_?"

"And what's that supposed to mean, _EH_?!" He fumed, lifting up a clenched fist as if to restrain himself.

Completely ignoring his outburst, I looked down to my left as I heard muffled laughter and wasn't all that surprised to find Killua grinning like a mad man.

"Exactly what it means, _Oji-san_ ," he taunted, shoving his hands into his pockets as he watched Leorio explode.

"You _bra-_ "

"Leorio," Kurapika chimed, efficiently shutting him up as he lay a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. We still need to hear _Piper's_ answer."

"Kurapika's right, Leorio!" Gon nodded, swinging backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet. "Piper-san never did answer us....." He pouted, eyes somehow growing even bigger as he turned to face me _._

 _'Oi, oi! He looks like a kicked puppy!!'_ I trembled under his gaze and flinched as he stood on his tip toes to bring his face closer to mine as he clasped his hands together.

' _Shit, fuck, bullocks. This kid knows his shit.'_ I mentally hissed at his face and let out a grunt of defeat before I dragged a hand down my face. "Alright, _alright_!" I cried, smacking a hand down on his head and roughly shoving him away. "I'll answer your shitty questions."

" _SUCCESS_!" Gon cheered, once again bouncing on the balls of his feet as he latched his hands onto his bag straps. "Ne, what's your real name then, Onee-san?" He perked up, eyes full of hope as he stared up at me.

I felt a bead of sweat drip down the back of my neck as I felt the heavy gazes of the others. _'Especially fucking Kurapika,'_ I sourly thought _._

I grinned at them and bowed, much like a butler would, with my right hand resting diagonal against my chest, so my fingertips met with my left shoulder. "Killuko Zoldyck, at your service, Gon-chan~!" I introduced, just as a side door opened and emitted an ethereal glow.

* * *

 

"What the fuck is this? Why am I in a forest..?" I groaned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I heaved myself up off of the forest floor. "Fucking nature, man," I complained as I dragged myself through a convenient pathway. "Oh, hey. A river," I lamely slurred, dropping to my knees in front of the clear water.

I splashed the clear substance onto my face and ran wet fingers through my hair to rid it of the few branches and leafs that somehow got stuck in there. "Oh, right," I blinked, my shitty memory suddenly coming back to me. "I entered the Hunter exam, didn't I?" I frowned, standing up. "Ah, yes," I hummed, stretching my arms above my head. "This forest is the fourth..? Uh, thingy majiggy."

I rolled my eyes at my own idiocy and made to set out in search of dinner, if the stars in the sky were anything to go by. "How long was I even asleep for...?" I questioned, pushing a shitty branch out of my face as I stomped through the green foliage. "I really should've brought a fucking watch," I sulked, suddenly pausing in my walking to lean against the side of a tree. " _Yeaaah_. One of those fancy ones with the date and shit on it."

I was brought out of my musings (which was a hard thing to achieve; props to the fellow who did) when a voice spoke up from behind me, almost making me fall over in shock.

"It seems that I have stumbled across a rather _ripe_ fruit~"

I silently grinned at the velvety voice and dramatically turned around and crossed my arms. "Was that supposed to be a pick up line? Coz' I'm still on my feet!" I howled, cackling at my own joke. "Did you nee- _woah_ there, buddy!" I shouted, sidestepping a card. _'I am not getting hit with one of those,'_ I thought, shivering as I remembered the way they pierced the chest of that fake examiner.

I tut at him in annoyance and lay a hand on my hip. "Ya' know, if you wanted to kill me, ya' could've just sai- _FUCK_!" I was once again interrupted as a card skimmed my waist, cleanly leaving a bright red line across my exposed skin. ( _No_ , I'm not fucking naked; crop top and dungarees, remember?)

I looked at him in distaste as I started to dodge his abundance of cards. "Can-" _card_. _Dodge left_. "You-" _card_. _Duck_. "Fucking-" _card. Roll to the right_. "Sto- WHAT THE _HELL_ , MAN!" _Card. Jump up and bend back._

I suddenly screeched and brought a hand up to my chest to try and numb the pulsating pain. "Why the _hell_ did you aim for my boobs?!" I glared at him, not in anger, but annoyance. I mean, what person doesn't know being hit in the boob hurts?! HAS HE NO MERCY?! "Fucking asshat."

"Now, what is someone like _you_ , doing wondering around in this deep _dark_ forest, I wonder~?" He hummed, shimmying his way over, _closer_ , to me. "Were you, perhaps, looking for something in particular~?" His eyes narrowed as a grin like smirk tugged at his lips, as if he were _enjoying_ himself.

 _'Fuck.'_ I blinked at his closeness, not liking the way his gaze lingered on the cut on my left side. "When talking to me, I prefer eye contact," I slurred, lazily poking his chest to further grab his attention.

His golden orbs met my, figuratively, cold blue ones and I grinned. "It just so happens that my eyes are on my head instead of my waist; how peculiar," I smirked, loving the way his arched eyebrows twitched at my daring, _teasing_ , tone.

"You know who I am, _correct_?" He purred, laying his forefinger and thumb on his chin as his other hand lay in the crook of his elbow, arm wrapped around his torso. "It would be a _pain_ to introduce myself a third time," he murmured, frown marring his face in distaste as his eyes glossed over my body as if assessing me.

 _'Ah, yes. I do. How could I forget such a babe~?'_ I internally sighed, pink flowery background behind my figure as I clasped my hands together _. 'Such beauty should not be humanly possible. But, alas. There he is, in all his golden glory~'_ I hummed. "Yes, I do. _His-okaa-san_ , right?"

His eyes darkened as his hand shot out towards my throat.

"How very rude," I tut, tilting my head to the left as his hand squeezed my throat _. 'It's a wonder I can even speak,'_ I thought, eyebrows raising in appraisal as my toes skimmed the ground. " _Tough fucker_ ," I coughed, slowly bringing my right hand up to my throat. "I don't suppose you could, oh, I don't know, let go..?"

It seemed I said the right thing, well, if his sly, _entertained_ grin, was anything to go by. "Now, _why_ would I do _that_ , when you're more than capable of escaping, little miss Zoldyck..?"

I started laughing at his gleeful expression but ended up coughing as his fingers further dug into my throat. "Alright, _alright_ ," I croaked, right hand hovering over his on my throat. "Time to get serious, I suppose, hmm?" I sighed, royally pissed off at the amount of effort, _energy_ , I would have to use against this.... _Bitch-boy._

"That would be much appreciated," He said with a closed eye smile, not once loosening his grip on me. "I was afraid you would refuse my invitation~"

I scoffed at him and then coughed. _'As if that was an option,'_ I groaned, internally tutting in annoyance. "I'm only agreeing because you're sexy." What he didn't know, was that I had my fingers crossed behind my back.

He tilted his head back as he let out a heartfelt laugh. "Oh, how you _amuse_ me, Killuko- _chan_."

I rolled my eyes at him, suddenly feeling too lightheaded to reply to him. "You're a magician, right?" I coughed, forcing myself to talk as I fiercely met his gaze. "Wanna see a magic trick~?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, swiftly trapping any air I had left in my throat. "Magic trick? Do _share_ ," He acidly challenged.

I let out a wolfish grin, simply because I couldn't speak. _'Honestly. What kind of first date is this?'_

My eyes brightened, a flicker of amusement, _joy_ , lit up in their cold depths as my hovering hand lay atop of his on my neck.

I sent a wave of my _Nen_ through his hand. Its icy touch so cold, it _burnt_. "Now, you see me," I smirked, smug that his grip loosened after my little demonstration.

I dropped my hand, easily letting it limply swing at my side as my whole form lay limp in his hold, steam emitting from my fingertips. _'Temperature Breach.'_ My eyes fiercely met his and I couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter as I felt my head seemingly slip through his fingertips and I smiled at his heated glare. "Now, you _don't_."

* * *

 

He was _furious._

How _dare_ she think that she could escape _him_.

A small chuckle left his throat, quickly changing into a maniacal laugh as he threw his head back, hands on either side of his hips as he thrust forward. "Oh, _Killuko-chan_ ~" He moaned, eyes turning into slits as he licked his lips. "I will find you," He promised to himself, covering his face with one of his hands as he stared up at the night sky, the twinkling stars somehow reminding him of the gleeful spark in _her_ eyes.

He suddenly lifted his hand off of his face and held it above him as he turned his palm to face the sky and he seemingly grabbed at thin air. "When I do, I'll show you _my_ magic trick."

* * *

 

I held a hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter as I watched him perversely converse with himself and turned to my left to address my neighbour. "Fucking weirdo, ain't he?"

Their shoulders jumped in shock and they fell backwards from their crouched position. "Killuko-san!"

I laughed goodheartedly and hefted them back up to their position, nicely patting them down to rid them of possible dirt and dust. "You ok there, Gon-chan?" I winked at him, knowing I caught him off guard. "Whatcha doing here, anyways?"

He blinked up at me a few times before he frow- well, _pouted_ , in my opinion. "Hisoka is my target."

I hissed and frowned at the newfound information. "Shit, man," I groaned, ruffling my white locks in frustration. "What are they thinking, giving you such a powerful fucker?!" I seethed, angry at the examiners.

Gon widened his eyes at me as he noticed the killing intent I unintentionally started to emit. "Killuko-san! It was a random selection; they didn't do it on purpose!" He tried to calm me down, frantically waving his arms to grab my attention.

 _'How cute~'_ I cooed, instantly reigning in my **KI** just to calm him down. "I know, Gon-chan," I pouted, crossing my arms as I sat crossed legged on the ground. "That doesn't mean I like it any _more_."

He let out a puff of air and it was only then that I noticed how tired he seemed. "How long have you been following Hentai-clown?"

He spluttered at me, cheeks reddening at my nickname for the Magician. "K-Killuko-san!"

I shrugged my shoulders at him and picked my nose. "Maa, whatever. Can't deny it's a fitting name, can ya'?" I lightly laughed, flicking away a loose bogey. "Now, answer my question."

He avoided my gaze and looked through the hole he made in a bush. "Three days," He mumbled, drawing in the dirt.

I blinked at him. "Wait, _WHAT_?!" I whisper shouted. "Three days have gone by already?!" My mouth lay open in shock as I realised just how much time I spent sleeping. "FUC _-"_

 _"Ssh! Killuko-san!"_ Gon interrupted me as I shouted a bit too loudly for his liking.

"Right. Sorry, Gon; I forgot we were playing _'Hunter'_ here," I weakly apologised and then sighed as I realised I needed to make a move on my target. "Now to find my target," I yawned, eyes crinkling as I did so. "I think I'll look for Killua-chwan first," I mused with a hand on my chin as I wondered just what he was up to. _'Hmm. Probably killing someone...'_

Shaking my head, I turned to look at Gon and wish him good luck, only to see him asleep. "Oh, _Gon-chan_ ," I sighed in amusement as he slept. "He still has much to learn," I laughed, softly patting his head before I made to stand up. "I mean, falling asleep in an enemies territory? I'll need to teach him a thing or two..."

I groaned and stood up from my position, clicking my back into place as I leaned against a tree. "Good, _god_ ," I huffed, hating the way my back creaked. "I'm getting old."

I held a hand over my mouth as I yawned and slowly started to walk away from Gon and headed further into the green foliage.

I shoved a hand into my pocket and fingered around for the white tag. I held it in my palm before I flicked it in the air, it landing swiftly back onto my palm, the number on it facing upwards, clear as day. (Well, night.)

"Applicant #301, _huh_?" I shook my head in amusement as a small grin broke out on my face. "They love fucking with me, don't they? Random selection, my ass."

 


	5. Of little brothers and crossed lines.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Mask is cracked and Sibling's re-unite in the worst possible way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY HAVE SOME OOCNESS AND I APOLOGISE FOR THAT, BUT I THOUGHT IT NECESSARY TO SHOW KILLUKO'S EFFECT ON THE CHARACTERS! (Please tell me if it is too unbelievable)

* * *

"Killua-chwan, oh, Killua-chwan. Where art thou, Cotton-ball~?"

A shiver ripped through his spine and he cautiously scanned the area he was in, not once stopping in his place. _'That's Onee-sama...'_ He gulped as he recognised her seemingly innocent way of calling his name and he ducked, just in time to miss the incoming object.

He blinked, having sensed the object in the nick of time, and turned his gaze to where he predicted the object to have landed. If the hard 'thwunk' was anything to go by, it must've been a tree.

His eyes widened as he saw what it was he could've been impaled with. "No, that can't be right..?" He asked himself, slowly dragging a shaking hand out of one of his pockets. " _Aniki_..?"

There was no doubt about it, the colour of the object stood out in the bland colouring of green and brown that littered the forest, the yellow shining even brighter as it dangerously glinted in the sun. "But-"

" _Woah_! Don't shit yourself, _Kil-lu-a-chwan,"_ A voice slurred, effectively interrupting him as they pronounced his name as single syllables.

All traces of fear, no matter how little they were, instantly disappeared from his face. One could say he even _relaxed_ as he noticed it was not, in fact, his older Brother, but _Sister_.

"Oh, it's just you," He deadpanned, eyes lazily slanting as he turned to face them. "Ahō-nee."

She blinked in horror at the name promptly dropped to her knees. "IS THAT ANY WAY TO GREET YOUR SISTER?!" She bellowed on her knees, hands thrown above her head as if cursing the gods. "I thought we had a connection, ya' know?" She sniffled, pouting as she met his exasperated gaze.

His jaw dropped, chin nearly touching his chest as his head lowered in disbelief at her cries. " ** _MY_** ** _GREETING_**??! WHAT THE _HELL_?!" He shouted, whipping a hand back out from his pocket as he stiffly pointed to the needle embedded in the tree. "WHAT KIND OF GREETING WAS **_THAT_**?!"

She easily met his gaze as he intently stared at her, waiting for her to answer. "It was a greeting..... Full of _Love_."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
" _Wait_! Killua-chwan, don't leave me~"

* * *

Night came quicker that day, whether it was because of some else' company, I didn't know.

The background croaking of crickets made for a companionable silence as I strode beside Killua, my long legs taking a step to his every three. "Hey," I quietly spoke up, gaze lingering up at the dark hue of the sky, not wanting to face Killua as I spoke my next words, "What happened after I left...?"

It was quiet, _too_ quiet after I spoke up and I furrowed my eyebrows in concern.

Stopping in my tracks, I glanced down at my side and sighed as I noticed the lack of presence beside it. I quickly scanned the forest, instantly picking up the white hair a ways behind me.

I sighed in relief and took a few steps towards him. "Kill-"

"T-They blamed _m-me_ , you know," He whispered, gazing intently at the ground. "T-They said I w-wasn't _strong_ e-enough, and that y-you left because you d-didn't want t-to be around a w-weakling like _m-me...._ " He clenched and unclenched his fists, doubting whether it was a good idea or not to tell me.

My gaze softened and I swiftly dropped to one knee in front of him and lay my hands on his tense shoulders. "Killua; _look_ at me," I said, ever so lightly squeezing his shoulders in encouragement.

After a few seconds of patiently waiting, I was met with those, _oh_ , so familiar blue orbs. I was almost shocked at the maturity and intelligence that lay locked with their depths and I frowned in confusion. "What did they do to make you gain such a look?" I asked- _demanded_ of him as I gently shook his shoulders.

He bit his lip and I angrily took in the way his growing Addams apple bobbed as he harshly swallowed as if he was nervous.

" _Otouto,"_ I softly called, not liking the haunting look in his eyes and my own gaze widened as realisation set in. "They didn't," I seethed, unintentionally narrowing my gaze at him in anger at _them_. "Tell me they didn't, Killua." I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his torn expression that he only ever showed in my presence. " _Tell me they_ _fucking_ _DIDN'T_!" I roared, the few birds and wildlife scattered the area as I let loose my murderous aura at Killua's lack of disagreement.

_"....Onee-sama....."_

My hands limply dropped from his shoulders and I abruptly stood up, his words dying on his tongue as he noticed the way I glared at the ground. "I'll fucking _kill_ them."

* * *

 It was a known practice in our family to punish those who disobeyed or done wrong (which I never understood how what they were _doing_ wasn't wrong...). So, they drowned us; electrocuted, sliced, _tortured_ us under the name of _training_.

The punishment, was despicable; inhumane, which is why I never, _ever,_ let Killua see what it was or let them do it to him, no matter what wrong he did in their eyes, they would not lay a hand on him, _not_ if I could help it.

I couldn't keep him safe forever, it seemed.

They got their claws into him, his _mentality_ ; twisted his virtues, _morals_ and opinion. They broke him; left him in that godforsaken room with _nothing_.

It was the ultimate punishment. To be left alone, no physical, emotional or verbal contact with the outside world; just left to your own musings, slowly going insane over the droplet of water dripping from the rusty tap which hovered above your head, not being able to escape from the iron clutches of chains or the cuffs strangling your ankles as if daring you to rip open your skin in a futile attempt to escape.

It was worse than the training; and they knew that. I hated it, _hated_ the way they manipulated me with such a _simple_ form of punishment.

It did not bother me, for I did not care about myself. They touched _Killua_. They knew; they fucking _knew_ he was **_off limits_** and yet they still did.

They crossed the line. And _now_ , they will learn just what kind of person Killuko Zoldyck is.

_Are you proud, Mother? Father?_

* * *

"Onee-sama," Killua said, gripping onto my clenched fist. "I-It's ok; I never blamed you."

I closed my eyes as a flash of a three year old Killua appeared behind my eyelids. "I just," I sighed, ruffling my hair in disappointment in myself. "I couldn't protect you; be the Onee-san I promised to b-!" I let out a strangled noise as I unexpectedly fell to the floor. "What the fuc-"

" _BAAAAAAKA_!" Killua shouted, folding his arms as he stared down at me. "Who do you think I am, some little girl that needs a prince in shining armour?!"

My jaw dropped. _'The little shit pushed me over!'_  
I grinned at his words and chose to fuck with him. (What's new?) "Actually, I would be your princess in shining armo- scratch that, I would be your fucking _Queen_ in shining armour; bow down before your ruler who saved your pussy ass."

 _"BAKA, BAKA, BAAAAAKA!"_ He screeched, hands flying up to his hair as he pulled at the pale strands in annoyance and disbelief. "HOW CAN SOMEONE LIKE YOU _EXIST_?!"

I howled with laughter at his distress before I knelt down in front of him, back facing him. "Do you want a piggybrat- I mean _back_? _Ha ha_ ," I sweat dropped looking at him through the corner of my eyes and I swear I nearly died from the cute blush that dusted his cheeks

"I-I'm not a little _kid_ anymore!" He protested, shoving his hands in his pockets as he puffed his heated cheeks.

I sighed in fake sadness, majorly trying to guilt trip him. " _Ah_ , my cute Killua-chwan is so mean to me~" I bullshitted, holding a hand to my cheek as I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "He hasn't seen me in three years and this is how he treats _me_ , his _favourite_ Onee-sama~?"

I watched as he grumbled in annoyance and clicked his tongue as if he was talking to a child and drew in the dirt with his foot. "You're my only Onee-sama, baka..."

I let out a wolfish grin and turned my head around to face him as I held up a peace sign. "Good to know you aren't cheating on me, _Otouto_ ~"

His face lit up in different shades of red and I was glad he was comfortable enough in my presence to show me his _true_ self.

" _SHUT UP_!"

I cackled at his flustered tone and dusted off my trousers as I stood up. "Come along now, it's getting too dark; we need to find cam-"

"W-Wait!" He exclaimed, desperately trying to avoid my gaze. "Can I have that piggyback..."

I fucking died.

"D'AWWW!" I cooed, scooping him up in my arms as I suffocated him against my chest. "You're killing me here, Killua-chwan~!"

"L-LET GO, _OBAA-SAN_!"

I dropped him onto the floor and knelt down, back once again facing him. "Hop on," I winked, invitingly wiggling my fingers that lay either side of me.

"Ahō," He mumbled under his breath and I rolled my eyes at his dramatics.

I abruptly stood up, ignoring Killua's shouts of protest as I raised a hand. "Choo, choo!" I imitated. "All aboard the Killuko express~!" I cheered, roughly going into a jog as I twirled and ducked, imitating various transports such as Trains, Cars and Aeroplanes along the way.

"I-I'm not a five year old!"

"Be quiet and enjoy the rid- _WOAH_!" I dodged a badly placed tree and blinked as I felt a rough tugging on my hair.

"BAKA! Stop doing that before you get us killed!"

I lightly laughed as I went into a soft jog, not doing anymore imitations and I gently smiled when I felt his head in the crook of my neck, breathing levelled and calm. "Hai, hai, Hime-chan~!"

* * *

The fifth and final day of this phase, I was shitting myself.

"I still haven't got my tag!" I cried out, eyes wide in panic. "How am I supposed to pas-!" I was promptly shut up by something hitting my face, my right eye to be exact. "Ow! You little bitch!" I shouted, quickly bringing a hand up to soothe my aching eye. "What the fuck, Killua?!"

"Take it; I was gonna chuck it anyways."

It was only then I noticed the tag on the floor beside my feet. "When did you..?"

He tut and turned away from me. "Before you came, this imbecile thought he could take my tag and then his brothers, I assume, tried to attack me," He sighed, rolling his eyes as if remembering the occurrence.

I grinned at the thought of them cornering him and let out a bark of laughter. "Those three fuckers with the hats, right?"

He just shrugged his shoulders at me and continued walking. "Probably, I dunno."

I deadpanned at his answer and shoved the tag in my baggy trouser pockets. "It would be much easier to get my targets tag instead of looking for two others, I doubt there's anyone even left for me to fuck with..." I mused, tapping a finger on my chin. "Ugh. My target's such a piece of work, though!" I complained as I slumped my shoulders in defeat. "I don't even want to see his face right now," I whined, childishly stomping my foot.

I heard Killua sigh at my attitude and he dragged a hand down his face. "Don't tell me your target is Aniki..." He guessed, meeting my gaze, his own eyes widening as he heard my answer.

I grunted a reply and nodded my head. "Un-fucking-fortunat-"

"Still using that vulgar language, I see," A voice spoke up, causing Killua and I to freeze up as we both recognised the monotonous voice.

"Well, would you look at that!" I cackled, laying a hand on my hip as I stared at where I thought the voice to have come from which was _behind_ us. "A family reunion~! Only, nobody invited _you_ ," I seethed, glaring at him as he took a step towards us, his black hair catching the sun as it glistened under the attention.

"My, my. What have I done to gain such _compliments_ , Ko-chan?"

I brushed of his sarcastic comment as my eyes flew to the badge so proudly worn on his person. "Give me your tag," I demanded, laying a comforting hand on Killua's shoulder as I noticed him beginning to shake.

Illumi tilted his head and brought a finger up to his chin in mock thought. "Now, why would I do that? I need my own tag to pass, you know."

My grip on Killua's shoulder tightened and I pushed him behind me as Illumi purposely riled me up. "I couldn't give two shits whether you pass or not," I hissed, walking forwards so I stood head to head with him and I leaned closer to his face. "You crossed the **_line_**."

He blinked at my furious expression and snapped his head back into its natural position. " _Ah_ , I wouldn't say _I_ crossed the line, but _Mother_ did," He nodded, somehow pleased with himself.

I shot my hand out and grabbed his throat. "You _stood_ there while she did it and you did _nothing_ to stop her!" I shouted, tightening my hold on him, pleased at the way his eyes held a slither of remorse. "You know what it does, what it did to _me_! So _why_ put _him_ through that?!" I cried out, desperately trying to get him to understand the damage I received from the punishment.

His lips tugged downwards. "It was necessa-"

I let go of his throat and took a step back. "It was uncalled for!"

"He needed to lear-"

I dangerously glared at him, noticing the chips that appeared in his mask. But I didn't stop, _couldn't_ stop; not when I was so _close_. "He was _nine_ -"

**_"YOU KNOW I CAN'T GO AGAINST MOTHER!"_ **

_He finally cracked. After all these years. All this time, ignoring everything and anything going on around him with his mask. It took him twelve years to rid himself of the mask. Twelve years wasted in perfecting it, only for it to be shattered by his 'Baka-nee'._

"Illum-"

"Take it."

I stared down at his outstretched palm and my eyes widened on their own accord as I notice what lay in his palm.

"Take it and don't _ever_ speak of this."

I blankly reached into my pocket and grabbed the tag Killua gave me earlier. "Here," I said, gently taking the tag out of his hand and swapping it with the one I had. "That's how trades work, right?" I softly smiled at him and turned my back to him. "It was nice to see you again, Mi-chan."

I didn't need to look back to know he had left.

"Right!" I shouted, chucking an arm over Killua's stiff shoulders. "We better get going, ne, Killua-chwan?"

* * *

 

"What do you want, you old fart?" I grumbled, unwillingly sitting down in front of him.

"Is that any way to greet an Oji-san, Killuko-chan~?"

I accusingly glared at him. "It is when it's _you_."

He sighed and stroked his beard as he disappointedly shook his head at me. "What am I going to do with you?"

I groaned in annoyance at his dilly dandling attitude and crossed my arms. "Get to the point, Oji-baka."

"Why do you want to be a hunter?"

My lips tugged downwards at his question, eyebrows furrowing. _'Shit, why do I want to be a Hunter?!'_ Nervous beads of sweat formed on my forehead and I gulped _. "F-For Killua!"_ I spluttered, hands accidentally slamming down onto the table.

I took a deep breathe to calm myself and focused a steady gaze at him. ' _Fucking hell, Killuko. Get your shit together, Woman!'_ I shook my head and slapped a hand onto my cheek. "I want to be a Hunter so I can get loads of free shit." I nodded, proud of myself that I held his gaze with my determined one. "Yeah, that's my final answer," I grinned, once again crossing my arms. "Hunters get loads of recognition, and that recognition comes with a shit ton of free crap. Not to mention the amount of babes that would flock around me."  
.  
.  
.  
He burst out in throaty laughter and I uncharacteristically broke out in an embarrassed blush. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY, YOU OLD SACK OF SHIT?!" I exploded, not liking that he was laughing at my expense. _'Asshole!'_ I internally cried.

He wiped the corner of his eyes as his laughter slowly died down and out. "Oh, Killuko. If you don't make it as a Hunter, I'm sure you could make it as a Comedian," He chuckled, neatly crossing his hands on the table in front of him.

I knew it was all fun and games, what with his light tone an' all, but I couldn't help but frown at his words. "Why are you talking as if there's a chance I won't make the cut?" I narrowed my eyes at him and squared my shoulders. "Are you planning something?"

He chuckled all goodheartedly but I noticed the dark undertone it held. "One of you Zoldycks won't."

I leant forward so my forearms lay flat on the table as I sneered at him. "Is that a _threat_?" I bristled, letting some of my **KI** leak out.

"Call it an _inkling_ ," He stressed, calmly leaning back as he scribbled something down on a piece of paper.

 _'Wait, what? When was that there...?'_ I puzzled at the newfound information and chose to reign in my **KI** as a sign of a truce. "Hmm. Got any other _questions_ , old timer?"

He stopped writing and grinned up at me as if expecting me to say that. "Smart one, ain't cha?" He cackled. "Who are you keeping an eye on?" He asked, innocently looking at me.

I deviously grinned at him. "I'm keeping an eye on Hisoka, but I don't think it's in the way you asked~!" I full out cackled at his flabbergasted expression.

Imagine my shock when the old shit flushed from head to toe. "O-Oh my!" He stuttered, pulling a fan out of nowhere and fanning himself.

 _'Huh. Who knew he was a pervert....'_ I sweat dropped, eternally amused at his perverse character.  
' _Well, he was looking at Menchi's boobs....'_ I mused, thinking back to when he made his _dramatic_ entrance. _'Crazy old fart, jumping off his blimp.'_

Netero coughed to gain my attention and I shivered as he took on a serious expression.

I sweat under the pressure. "Ok! I'll be serious!" I moaned, hands up in surrender. "I'm keeping an eye on Gon and Kurapika," I sighed. "Why are you even asking me this?"

He winked at me. He fucking _winked_ at me.

"That is a secret, dear Killuko-chan!"

I groaned and slapped a hand to my forehead. _'He is gonnna be the death of me,'_ I deadpanned. "Next question, perhaps?"

Netero nodded and lay his hands folded underneath his chin. "Is there anyone in particular that you want to fight~?"

I hummed in thought and shook my head. "Nah, I hate fighting; takes up too much energy," I complained, scratching my head in disdain at the very thought of doing something other than sleeping. "I'm surprisingly good at it, though."

He nodded at my answer, silently grinning, almost smugly, as he continued to write. "I see my next question would be pointless then!"

I lay an elbow on the table and dropped my chin onto my palm. "Let me guess," I said, straightening up and clearing my throat. "Is there anyone you don't want to fight?" I mocked with a deep croaky voice and let out a wheezy laugh out when I finished, _just_ to give my imitation more character.

The pen dropped out of his hand and he stared at me with his jaw unhinged. " _I don't sound like that_!" He protested, shaking his head to further emphasise his disagreement.

What he didn't count on, was cracking his neck in the wrong place. "OW!" He howled with pain and dropped onto his back, cradling his neck.

I spluttered a laugh and had to bang my chest to stop coughing. "Bloody fucking hell!" I gasped, tears at the corner of my eyes as I burst out in cackles. "Y-You idiot!"

" _B-BEAN_!"

* * *

 

I looked at the board in seething anger. "What the fuck, Netero?!" I shouted, using his name to show how serious I was being. "You cannot be serious!"

He stood beside the board, hand stroking his beard, no hint of a smile on his face as he stared me down. "On the contraire, Killuko," He spoke, voice coming out gravely. "I'm deadly serious."

I turned to my left and made my way to the wall beside the board to lean on.

My hair covered my eyes, causing a dark shadow to over come my features and I welcomed the familiar chill of _Nen_ as I let it encase my figure. " _You better hope Killua and_ _Gitterackur_ _don't matchup."_


	6. The power of Persuasion... Or is it Manipulation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's Senpai...ness, is questioned and a certain Zoldyck is out of commission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH! THANK YOU FOR COMMENTING~! (Ugh. I know he is OOC, huh? T_T... I tried..)
> 
> OK! Here's the next Chap!

* * *

"You fucking ninja bitch!" I seethed, watching as he finally decided to forfeit. "What took you so _fucking_ long?" I barked, taking a step towards him as he walked past my place among the remaining applicants. "Did you _enjoy_ breaking his arm; take pleasure in hurting someone thought to be _weaker_ than you?" I snarled, the hair on my neck standing on end.

"The foolish boy did not know when to _give up._ I don't see how it was _my_ fault that he got hurt as much as he did," He puffed, easily brushing off my comments as he brushed past me.

Not being one to be easily ignored, I swiftly grabbed onto one of of his shoulder plates. "Start praying," I snarled, eyes dangerously narrowing as he met my gaze. "You're going to need all the help you can get if Gon _isn't ok._ " My grip tightened on his shoulder, not caring about the visible cracks I made. _"I will slaughter you."_ It broke. _Shattered_.

"Step away, Killuko Zoldyck." I felt a hand on my wrist and glanced at them. "You will be disqualified if you do not."

I sent a glare their way and sadistically grinned as they hissed from the cold temperature of my skin. I harshly ripped my wrist out of their grasp and sharply turned away from them to return to my place. _"I get it."_

I tut as I leant back on the wall, arms crossed. "Should've killed the fucker." I closed my eyes in thought, a clenching, _swirling_ feeling stirred in my stomach and my hands clenched on their own accord.

_"One of you Zoldycks won't..."_

My eyes snapped back open and into focus as I felt another's presence in front of me. _'Oh. It's just Kurapika...'_

"Killuko, Gon will be _fine_ ," He pressed, offering a strained smile as if he too was trying to force his anger into hibernation.

_'So he's angry too, huh?'_ I sadly chuckled, hating how useless I felt. _'God damn it. I just hope nothing happens to Killua.'_ I shifted my gaze to 'Illumi', who was currently costumed as Gitterafucke- I mean, _Gitterackur,_ and slowly slid my eyelids shut as I realised he never had any intentions of listening to me, right from the fucking start. _'How could I be so ignorant..?'_

Noticing my unstable temperament, Kurapika once again spoke up. "Killuko," He murmured, eyebrows knitting together as he met my fiery gaze. "Don't do anything st-"

" _Stupid_? I know," I interrupted, arms dropping to my sides and I lazily ruffled my own hair, letting out a sigh of frustration as I did so. "I _know._ I just-" I cut off my own sentence as I was confused on what I was trying to say. "He's the same age as _Killua_ and I-I-" I took a deep breath to steady my shaking voice. "I can't just stand by and watch him be _destroyed_."

Kurapika shook his head with a small sigh. "Ok, bu-"

**"Kurapika and Hisoka to the area of battle!"**

I coughed into my hand as Kurapika's eyebrow twitched at being interrupted. "Thank you for distracting me."

He brushed off my thanks and swiftly turned around to head to the area. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I pushed off the wall, not missing the way several pairs of eyes followed my form.

I quickly caught up to Kurapika and lay my hand on his shoulder, grinning as he jumped at the contact. "I'm a twenty-seven year old _assassin_ , Kurapika. I think I know a distraction when I see one." I patted his shoulder twice for good measure and then removed my hand as I turned to go back to my place. "Good luck!"

Instead of leaning against the wall, I took up the, now vacant, space beside Leorio. "No matter how hot Hisoka is, Kurapika cannot afford to be distracted; it could cost him his life." I nodded at my own words, proud of myself for saying such a smart thing, except-

_"THAT'S SOMETHING YOU WOULD DO! DON'T PIN YOUR STUPID ANTICS ON KURAPIKA!"_

"Ah, yes. That _is_ true," I hummed in agreement with Leorio. "Oh, how nice it would be to be seventeen and male again." I dreamily sighed.

"You were _never_ male, what nonsense are you spouting?!" Leorio spluttered, utterly confused and disbelieving of my words.

I wickedly grinned at him. " _Wasn't_ I...?" I almost flat out pissed myself at his shocked expression.

"W-What?!" He exploded, glasses slipping down his nose out of shock. "What are you saying..?"

I smirked at him and turned my head as to create a shadow on half of it. "You heard me. What do you _think_ I was saying?" I pressed my lips together to try and keep my composure. _'This guy is so bloody gullible!'_

I couldn't with Leorio. I tried and failed. "Y-Your _f-face_! Your _fucking_ face, Leorio!" I howled, slapping a hand on my knee as I tried to stay standing.

_"Just what is wrong with my face?!"_

"Nothing, Leorio," I chuckled, wiping a tear from my eye. "In fact, you must get lots of chicks with a face like yours!"

You could practically _see_ his ego inflate.

"O-Oh, really?" He coughed, straightening his tie and flattening his shirt. "I don't know how to say this, but..." He trailed off, eyes avoiding my own as he softly gulped.

"But, _what_?" I deadpanned, arms crossing as I tried to figure out what he was trying to say. _'He isn't...'_ I thought, desperately searching my brain for another answer. _'He fucking thinks I'm coming onto him...'_

He finally met my gaze (the pussy) and awkwardly smiled at me. "Sorry, Killuko-san, but you're not my type."

I blinked. _'Did I just get rejected by a guy I never even asked out..? The fuck..?'_ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _'Leorio, you are a fucking legend.'_ The corners of my lips tugged upwards and I coughed into my fist. "And what, pray tell, is your type? A pair of melons with an inch wide waist?"

You could almost see the inner workings of his brain as a dribble of blood leaked from his nose.

"Y-Yeah!" He stuttered, quickly wiping the blood away with his sleeve and his eyes darted around to check if anyone caught him.

_'I did~!'_ I internally cackled, revelling in the fact that he didn't know that _I_ knew. "Really?" I questioned, not all that surprised at his answer, after all, it was like the default preference in Women for Men, anyways.

He nodded his head with a stern frown, obviously doubting his words as he noticed my raised eyebrows.

Leorio. Just, _Leorio_.

.

.

"IN WHAT LIFETIME DO YOU THINK _YOU_ COULD GET SUCH A BABE?!"

* * *

Everyone could hear there conversation, no one else dared to talk at such a tense time. Of course, that does not mean their little dispute did not reach the ears of the combatants.

"Oh, my. Quite lively, aren't they~?" Hisoka hummed, easily evading the unyielding spirit of a certain Kurta. "That reminds me," He purred, tongue suddenly salivating his lips as he came to remember the 'fight' before his. "I do hope little Gon is ok~"

Kurapika lurched forward, wooden weapon raised in front of his torso as he aimed at Hisoka's left side. "Enough!" He barked, eyes on the verge of red as he noticed the way Hisoka didn't sound concerned at all and at the fact that he kept on breezily evading his every move.

Kurapika's eyes widened as Hisoka grabbed one of his weapons and his other hand lay limp at his side as Hisoka leaned close to his ear.

"Now, listen closely..."

"I forfeit~!" The Magician smirked, walking away from his 'fight' and toward the other Applicants.

His gaze locked with a certain female Zoldycks and his eyes involuntarily narrowed in pleasure as he saw the curious, confident, and determined look in her eyes.

_'Oh~!'_ He moaned, sweeping a hand through his hair as he strolled towards 'Gitterackur'. " _Quite_ the Sister you have there~"

'Gitterackur' regarded him with a blank stare, eyes void of emotion as they trailed after his line of eyesight and he, regrettably, met with frosty orbs that seemed so _intense,_ that he could only shiver as he wondered what it was their owner felt.

_'I assume that by now she will have figured out that I had no intention of listening to her,'_ 'Gitterackur' thought, not one part of him feeling guilty, though, there was an unpleasant feeling tugging at the edge of his mind, forcibly telling him that what he was doing was _wrong_. He easily shook off the thought and ignored the way his stomach twisted and curled at his actions and chose to answer his companion. "Yes. It seems I do," He spoke, somewhat guarded in his broken speech. He had been around Hisoka long enough to know when and _who_ he was interested in, especially when he used _that_ tone of voice. "I would prefer it if you did not look at my Sister so _lewdly_."

"Oh, _ho_ ~?" Hisoka grinned, not once taking his eyes off of his _prey_ as he did so. "But, where's the fun in that~?" He almost let out a groan of pleasure as he saw the way the muscles in her arms rippled and tensed as she brought them up to cross them over her chest. _'I wonder what she could do with those~?'_

'Giterackur' watched on in annoyance, the emotion not once blooming on his face as he once again brokenly addressed the magician. "You're annoying me. Cut it out," He chattered, head rattling as he stared at Hisoka.

"Hmm. Hai, hai~!" Hisoka sung, his own arms suddenly crossing as he lay them upon his chest and 'Gitterackur' watched in morbid fascination as he licked the side of a playing card that lay pinched in between his forefinger and middle finger; _The_ _Queen of Hearts_ , he believed.

'Gitterackur' honestly didn't know if what he felt was annoyance, _per say_ , it just felt uncomfortable having such a sadistic, disturbing, twisted, freaky, insane, masoc- _ok._ He could go on all day about this. The point was, annoyance or not, he was uncomfortable and he didn't know why. He _hated_ not knowing, _so_ , why not just get rid of what was causing his discomfort? " _Hisoka_ ," He warned, noticing his lingering gaze on her form.

Hisoka turned to face him with a pout. " _Maa_ , _ma_. Must you always ruin my fun~?" He whined, card no longer in his grasp as his hands tucked into his elbows. "If I didn't know any better, I'd _almost_ say you were _unnerved_ , Illumi-chan~!"

"Be _quiet_."

"My, my. Such rude _Kouhai's_ these days~" Hisoka hummed, eyes narrowing as his lips curled.

The other man simply disregarded his strange behaviour (for it was _always_ strange) and kept his eyes straight ahead of him and blankly watched the match currently going on, catching the sight of Killua's raised hand as he forfeited. "You are not my _Senpai_ , so I see no reason to treat you as such."

"How mean~! I am older than you, by four years, I believe. How am I _not_ your _Senpai_ ~?"

His eyes slid to the left and he deadpanned as he saw a pout on the older mans lips. "...I do not _acknowledge_ you as such, therefor, you _are_ not." End of discussion.

He revelled in the silence shared between them and the rest of the area they resided in, except for the scarce grunts and _moans_ of what he assumed was pain from the match.

However, _that didn't last long._

"... Lies."

He almost let out a huge sigh of annoyance and forced his hand to limply lay at his side as he had the sudden urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. And with that, his head snapped to face the insufferable man. "Since _when_ have I lied to you?"

"Since _now_ ," Hisoka purred, a devilish grin appearing on his lips as his eyes glinted. _He knew he was getting on 'Gitterackurs' nerves; of course he did._

"We are not talking about _now,_ we are talking about the _past_. So, the answer is _no;_ I have not lied to y-"

**"Gitterackur and Killua to the area of battle!"**

" _Have fun_ ~!"

* * *

I sucked in a sharp breathe as I saw Killua walk towards 'Gitterackur' and my blood pumped as various scenarios and outcomes of the match flashed through my head. "Killua! _Wait_!" I jogged up to him and ruffled his hair with a shaky smile.

"What, Obaa-san?" He grunted, swatting my hand away.

I let out a shaky sigh and gently smiled at him. "D-Don't take everything he says to heart, o-okay?" I stuttered, trying to calm my beating heart. _'God fucking damn it, Illumi!'_ I cursed, hating the way my hands shook as I tried not to cry. _'Cry? Oh, yes. Illumi is still my little brother and it hurts me when I see how cruel he is to Killua. Be it out of love or not, it's still wrong.'_

Killua's eyes widened and his lip trembled as he listened to my shaky words. "O-Onee-sama," He whispered. "W-Who is it..?"

I snorted and ruffled his locks. "You're not stupid, are ya'?" I sadly chuckled, suddenly grinning from ear to ear. "Just do your best, _ne_?"

He grinned at me and shoved his hands in his pockets. " _Baaaaka_. Who do you think I am?"

I looked around us and noticed a lot of annoyed stares and brought my foot up to kick his back. "A fucking cotton-ball who needs to get his cute little ass to his match or someone will die." I cackled as he stumbled forwards and shot a glare my way once he straightened up.

" _AHŌ-BAA_!" He screeched flipping a middle finger up at me as he ran the rest of the way to 'Gitterackur'.

" _O-OI_! YOU SHITTY BRAT!" I spluttered, gripping my hair with one hand as the other lay outstretched towards him. "I'LL _FUCKING_ GET YOU BACK, YA' LITTLE _BITCH-BOY_!"

"Killuko Zoldyck," a voice said from my left and begrudgingly I turned to face them.

"What _now_?" I groaned, running a hand down my face out of annoyance.

"Please refrain from using such obscenities and outbursts; this is your _second_ warning."

I rolled my eyes at them and swiftly turned around. "Oh, boo _hoo_. Go suck a dick." I blinked as I realised my space beside Leorio was no longer a _space_ and that it seemed as if they all took a step away from a certain Magician. _'Bloody hell. I don't want to deal with this fucking psycho right now.'_

I grunted in annoyance and stood on his left side gently popping my hip out as I stood slanted towards my right with my arms crossed. "Fucking _pussies_." I rolled my eyes at their antics and clenched my fists as I was forced to watch Killua and Illumi. "I just want to go to sleep, is that too much to ask for?" I moaned, trying to ignore the way my body tensed as Illumi unraveled his appearance.

"I can put you to sleep~"

I glanced at Hisoka in the corner of my eye and deadpanned at his answer. "The kind of sleep _I'm_ talking about, is clearly different to the one _you're_ talking about. Iintend to _wake up_ ," I blanched, eyes narrowing in suspicion as I realised his version of 'sleep' would probably be an _eternal slumber_. "Yeah-no, _thanks_."

"Ah, your loss~!" He purred, a card appearing in my face. "Here; a little present to remember me by~!"

I plucked the card from his fingertips and gently turned it over, a Jokerface stared amusedly up at me and I nearly ripped the card in half. "What are you playing at, Hisoka..?" I mumbled, eyebrows lightly furrowing as I spared him a glance before quickly turning my attention back to the match. "Forget it," I sighed, stuffing the card in my baggy pocket.

I heard him chuckle at me and my eyebrow twitched at its seemingly condescending tone. _'Go away, with your hot as shit chuckling and sexy voice... Damn it all...'_ I let out a strangled groan of resistance to his hotness and my eyes widened not a second later as a dangerous 'aura' filled the room.

_"A-Aniki..."_

I squeezed my eyes shut as an unseeble forced clenched at my heart from his broken tone of voice and I could only grab my hair in frustration from my lack of interference.

_"Friends?... What- I... About... Frie-... Killua?"_

A flash of pain rippled through my head and I tightly gripped at my hair in shock as flashes of images kept coming and going.

_"Baka-nee! You can't be my friend!" He shouted, fists clenched around the bottom of his dark top, wrinkling the material as he wound it around his fingers._

_"Oh, yeah?! And why's that?!" I raised an eyebrow at him and stood up from my chair._

_"Mother said they were useless and..." He trailed off, eyes suddenly finding interest in the floor. "You may be Baka-nee, but you're not a useless baka..." He muttered, pursing his lips as he tried not to confuse himself._

_"Oh, Mi-chan," I sighed, slowly bending down to lay my hands on his shoulders. "Illumi, I am your Sister. That is a special kind of friend, do you hear me? I will not leave you."_

_He slowly nodded and avoided my gaze as he brought his head up. "Hai, Onee-san.."_

I yelped at the foreign feeling in my gut, not at all liking the sickly feeling it gave me. "What the-!" I interrupted myself with a huge gasp of pain and I dropped to the floor on my knees, desperately trying to grasp at the images flying around in my head.

_"What did she say?!"_

_He flinched away from her harsh tone and the chains rattled even at the slight movement. "That she was a different kind of frie-"_

_"D'aww~! My sweet Daughter said that~?"_

_His feet curled at her tone of voice and he solemnly nodded._

_"The stupid bitch!" She screeched, the black leather rope whipped out against his pale and already bruising skin as the crazed look in her eyes sent shivers down his spine. "She's-" whip. A stream of blood dripped down from the diagonal slash on his torso. "-always-" whip. A hiss of pain escaped his lips as the leather came into contact with an already open wound on his shoulder. "-undoing-" whip. The harsh material bit at the bruises on his cheek and he curled his fingers into his palms and gently chewed at his lip to get over the stinging sensation. "-my work!"_ _She finally finished with a sneer of her lips, gently putting the tool on a metal table conveniently placed beside her._

_His left eye was swollen shut, nose crooked and blue, cheek purple and inflamed. But he was still breathing, he was still alive, as much as he didn't want to be. "I-I-" He stuttered, voice hoarse from his unspoken screams and protests._

_"Ssh, sh," She cooed, hand coming up to lay on his other, unbruised, cheek. "It's okay. I'll just have to teach her a lesson, too."_

_His open eye widened in fear at her sentence and the chains once again rattled as he tried to free himself. "No, no!"_

A tear escaped my eye, it only serving to encourage a whole onslaught of tears to fall. "W-What?" I stuttered, looking up at Illumi's form currently looming over Killua. "Mi-chan, you..." I could only watch on in shock as Killua jumped away from his outstretched hand, but he couldn't shake the haunted look on his face and it was only then, I noticed how scared and vulnerable he was. "Illumi," I muttered, staring down at my shaking hands, the images and memories not once fading away from my mind. "Just what have you done..?"

I felt my body swaying, suddenly feeling light headed and I felt my head harshly hit the floor, but couldn't find it in me to care.

I slowly blinked, trying to fight off the sudden tiredness that seemed to occupy my body. _'Why am I so tired... Was it all the pretending, perhaps?'_

I ignored the shouts and dull thudding of feet that seemed to rush towards me, my focus solely on the form of a certain white-haired boy and a stream of tears left my eyes as I stared into those empty orbs that were once filled with joy and happiness stare lifelessly down at me. _'Please... Smile...'_

My ears rung as my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I could only hope that I wasn't dying.

I almost panicked at the lack of sight, sound and feeling, but couldn't do anything about it.

_"Baka-nee, where were you..?"_


	7. Home is where the Heart is, but where is the Heart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Psychopath we all know and love yet again shows his... uniqueness during a certain... run-in with our Protagonist.
> 
> Some have even sworn to have seen the next Arc on the horizon.

 

 

* * *

I stood in front of the towering wooden doors, gritting and grounding my teeth as I thought of what lay on the other side.

Taking a deep breath, I unclenched a fist and lay my palm flat against the wood and made to push it open.

"Killuko-san..?"

I blinked at the voice and looked down. " _Gon-chan_?" I whispered, taking in his arm in a sling and scarce bandages on his face. "Y-You're ok!" I cheered, scooping him up in my arms, mindful of his injured arm.

" _Onee-san_!"

I abruptly stopped spinning and gently put him down, eyes wide in pleasant surprise. "D-Did you just call me Onee-san?!" I spluttered, cheeks colouring and heart beating at the name.

He sweat dropped and widely grinned with his eyes closed as he nervously scratched the back of his head. "Ah, ha... Gomen..."

If I wasn't a pile of goo before, I certainly was now.

" _N-No_! I don't mind!" I embarrassedly shouted, holding my flushed cheeks in my hands. _'So fucking cute~!'_ I had to quickly put a hand over my mouth to stop the squeal that wanted to escape and instead chose to cough to try and maintain my cool character. "So, you're ok..?"

I panicked as his face suddenly dropped and he frowned in thought. " _Un_..."

I closed my eyes and softly lay my hands on either of his shoulders. "Gon-"

" _Ne_ ," He interrupted, eyes widely blinking up at me and my mouth hung open at the hidden anger in them. "Tell me, Killuko-san." His eyes darkened and he clenched his fists as the look in his eyes became desperate. " _Where_ is Killua..?"

The smile on my face instantly dropped and I bit my lip to try and stop myself from crying. "I don't kno-" I abruptly stopped my sentence, eyes widening as I remembered something.

_"I'm not here just for you."_

My legs suddenly felt weak, stomach dropping at the thought. "H-He," I stuttered, bringing a shaking hand up to my mouth.

"Killuko-san? Are you o-!"

I couldn't seem to hold myself up anymore as I dropped to my knees in despair and stared down at the stone cold floor, eyes wide in disbelief.

" _Woah!_ " Gon shouted, stumbling away from me as I fell. "Killuk-"

"He went home," I whispered, interrupting Gon as I lifted a hand up to rest over the right side of my face. "He went _home_ , Gon!" I cried, tears leaking out from my visible eye as I looked back into his brown orbs.

"It wasn't your fault!" Gon suddenly shouted, his hands resting on my shoulders as he roughly shook me. "You didn't do what _that_ man did!"

My eyes instantly found his and I searched for a lie in his words and I sadly chuckled at him once I found there was none. _'This child..'_

I rushed to wipe my tears away and slowly smiled at him. "You're right, I _didn't_ ," I sighed, standing up off of the floor. "Thank you, Gon-chan." I laid my hand on his head and gently patted his surprisingly soft hair. "I'm glad Killua has someone like you as a friend."

"U-Un!"

I ignored the way his cheeks lightly flushed and pulled a clenched hand up to my face, eyes darkening and narrowing as I thought of a game plan. " _Let's go and beat the shit out of Illumi._ "

* * *

All words died on their tongues as a chilling breeze swept the room into silence and they all turned to look at the doorway.

_Anyone_ would be able to tell how furious they both were, despite the emotionless expression of the female or slight furrowing of eyebrows from the younger boy.

The tapping of their shoes made for a foreboding sound as they easily descended the steps and towards the one person who didn't turn around.

They stopped beside his desk, fury leaking out of them in waves upon waves, but those who knew _Nen_ , knew that the _female_ was not to be messed with.

"Illumi," She spoke, voice eerily calm as she addressed the man before her. " _Who_ did he kill?"

The man spared her a glance through the corner of his eyes, not once turning his head to signal that he had heard her, let alone acknowledge her presence.

" _Bodoro_."

She snapped her head up to look at the voice who spoke up and wasn't all that surprised to see it was the Head Chairman.

His eyes dangerously pierced her own, a silent threat built between them as none refused to back down. "He killed Bodoro; Applicant #191, the Martial artist," He hummed, eyes suddenly glinting a darker shade. "Or would you prefer the term _assassinated_?" He dug, ever so innocently stroking his beard, analysing her reaction whether to deem her as a threat or not.

One minute, she was as calm as the Ocean depths and as chill as the thin layer of frost on a winter morning. And the next, she was an erupting volcano, spewing heat and burning liquid from her personnel.

"Do not _mock_ me," She seethed, teeth uncomfortably grinding as her nails painfully dug into her palms, the steam from them hiding all traces of blood. "Those who mock me, do not get away _unscathed_." Once she was sure he wouldn't say anything like that again (and indeed he didn't.), she twisted her head towards a, characteristically silent, Illumi. " _You-_ " She grunted, pausing in her sentence as to unfold her hands and lean forward to place them on the desk, honestly not caring about the damage she made. "- _did not listen to me_ ," She finished, a hair away from his face.

If anyone looked at him, they would assume he was relaxed and calm. However, if one were to look inside of him, they would see he was anything but. A beating heart could not be seen on the outside, now could it? Well, maybe his could, with how erratically it was beating. " _Killuk_ -!"

He was interrupted by a sudden hand on his wrist and the next thing he knew, he was _flying_.

He gracefully touched the floor, his hair floating in the air before it gently feathered down onto his back. He blinked and looked down at the hand gripping tightly onto his wrist. _'That is not Killuko's hand.'_

"Who are _you_?" He inquired, blankly staring down at the child-like face. He scanned the boy from head to toe and came to a rather obvious conclusion on who he was. _'Gon, I believe.'_

"I'm Killua's _friend_!" 'Gon' shouted, his eyes lividly staring into Illumi's. "What did you do to him?!"

Illumi tilted his head in fake confusion and purposely widened his eyes to intimidate 'Gon'. " _Friend_? He doesn't need those."

It was the tingling of his spine, the straightening of the small hairs on the back of his neck, that alerted him of the red, hot, steaming fist flying straight towards his head. " _Face_?" She sneered, slamming her fist full force onto said object, twisting and turning it so it dug deeper into his face. " _You don't need that_." The action seemed to go in slow motion as she gradually, mercilessly, ground her fist into his face, not letting up until the back of his head hit the floor below them.

A thundering 'boom' echoed throughout the room as cracks and dents appeared around where his head lay and only then did she remove her hand.

He had his eyes closed as soon as her fist hit his face and he shakily breathed through his nose _. 'This is the first time she's hit me... I must've really messed up this time, huh...?'_

"Illumi," She whispered, crouching down to gently speak in his ear. "You _know_ I love you, but _that_ was for Killua." He didn't open his eyes, in fact, he gave no sign to show he was even alive as he lay motionless, waiting for her to move or stand up.

Although all he heard was the rustling of clothes, he felt something wet drip onto his face and, before he could wipe it away, a hand gently stroked his cheek.

"It's either _me_ or Mother, Illumi... It's about time you chose a side." The warm embrace left his cheek and he found himself unconsciously reaching out for it once more.

He lay there listening to her echoing footsteps as he assumed she walked away from him, but, whether she left the room or not, was beyond him.

Having enough of pathetically laying on the cold floor, he slowly sat up and shook his head to get rid of the sudden dizziness. _'A side..? The only side I've ever wanted, was beside you.'_

* * *

He was twelve when two major happenings changed his life. The first, being the mental locking of his emotions and the appearance of his apathetic attitude. The second, was the birthing of _Killua_.

"Why do we have emotions when they only serve to hurt us?" He stood in front of a mirror, eyes dulling as his thoughts wondered. "Why should _I_ hurt?" His hands painfully clenched as they lay at his sides, and his, unnaturally wide eyes, glinted as they narrowed at his reflection. "It's not _fair_!"

* * *

_Every time she did something wrong or once again succeeded in something he did not, he would always, always, get the blame._

_"You're not good enough!"_

_"Why can't you be more like Killuko?!"_

_"Useless!"_

_"Who does she think she is?! Teaching you such things!"_

He took each day in stride, mask in place, emotions in check, and off he went.

It was all good, he would be able to practice fixing the cracks in his mask as he 'trained', while not feeling anything. It really was a win-win situation. Well, that was until-

"Illumi, what happened?"

_Her_.

She was always there when he was about to break down, when he was at his weakest. And it raised the question of; " _How_?"

He was almost, _almost_ , convinced she cared- _well_ , she was the only one who ever showed any interest in him outside of 'training'.

"But, _why_?" The question ate at his brain, picked at the finest of cracks, and rose a sense of doubt that he never knew he had. And he suddenly found himself ever frowning in her presence, wondering whether her concern was genuine, or if she had a hidden agenda.

He was a curious soul which, in _turn_ , caused him to dig and pick at things that raised his inner curiosity in order to satiate it. But this, _this_ , was one thing he couldn't ignore _or_ solve. Just _why_ did she care?

"I am the Firstborn child, Illumi. What do you _think_ happened to me for _three years_ until you were born?"

He knew that, but he wanted to know how that affected the current happenings.

"I was the original Heir. Do you _honestly_ think they treated me in the same way as you?"

The harsh reality had slapped him in the face.

They didn't care. They didn't care, about _him_.

For _what_ purpose was he conceived?

"Don't get me _wrong_ , Illumi. You had it _easy_ , in my eyes."

His eyes had widened and he suddenly found himself craving more of her answer, her _story_.

"You were lucky, to the say the least, to be born with Mothers hair and eyes. If you were to be born with _Fathers_ , well, it's one of the things that make you eligible to be an Heir."

How could she have had it any worse than he had? Did she not see his scars, bruises, cuts?

"If Hell truly did exist, my childhood was the epitome of it."

His throat suddenly felt too dry for his liking and he harshly gulped at the sudden tense atmosphere.

"I _care_ because I don't want anyone to go through what I did. _I_ was alone, but _you_ are not."

He never _really_ doubted her, not from the bottom of his Heart. And, as much as he would hate to admit it, _she_ was who he admired the most.

After hearing stories upon stories of her memories, he came to the conclusion that _she_ , was someone he would follow to the ends of the Earth, just to see her smile; happy.

_How naïve._

* * *

His fist met the mirror, the object in question, shattering upon contact.

"Why did _he_ have to be born?!" He shouted at his reflection, repeatedly punching the mirror, hating the way he looked so weak and vulnerable at that moment in time. "He ruined _everything_!" As his fist met the mirror for the last time, he realised that nobody had caused him hurt and that, this time, he had done so himself. "This is _all_ his fault."

His hands dropped from the mirror and he leant them on the edge of the porcelain sink.

Looking into the cracked pieces of the mirror, his eyes roamed over the shattered mess and the blood on the mirror wasn't the only red he saw. " _Killua_ ," He harshly whispered, grip unconsciously tightening around the sinks edge. "I'll never forgive you for taking _her_ away from me." He shakily breathed through his nose as he closed his eyes to calm himself and seem presentable for the outside world.

" _Illumi_!"

Rapid knocking at the door abruptly tore him away from his inner thoughts and he shakily pressed a hand against his cheek as he warily stared at the closed door. "I'm _fine_ , baka-nee."

He would brave it, he would wear his mask and give her a show she would never forget. He would love _him_ , even if it killed him.

He would do it. For _her._

* * *

_'Why couldn't life be simpler..?'_ I sadly chuckled at my thoughts and chucked an arm over my eyes, lest someone catch me crying _. 'But then it would be boring...'_

I was leant against the inner of a stone pillar located in a courtyard of where we were currently staying for the duration of the 'Final phase', with an arm wrapped around my waist and left leg propped up behind me. "Why do I always get chucked in shit?"

My face was damp from tears, lips sore and teared from biting them to stop from crying out in anguish. "So much _fucking_ drama. Why can't I just sleep my life away?" I choked out, sniffing as a bit of bogey threatened to slip from my nostrils. "I didn't even ask to be a Zoldyck," I whimpered, moving the arm covering my eyes backwards and forwards to try and wipe away my tears.

I blinked, my vision slightly blurry from crying and I closed my eyes as to let them rest. However, I couldn't help but to yet again bite my lip as a scream bubbled in my throat _. 'I didn't ask for any of this shit!'_

I shakily held a hand over my forehead and soothingly rubbed it as I felt an oncoming headache. _'This is not good, I'm getting headaches again...'_ I sighed in annoyance and leant my head against the cold stone and looked up at the dull roof. _'Fucki-'_

"I found you~!"

A shiver ripped through my spine at the sensual tone and I couldn't help but jump in shock. " _O-Oi_!" I yelped, holding a palm to my erratically beating heart. "Son of a bitch!" I cried out, eyes frantically searching for the source of voice and I froze as I felt a sharp object skim the side of my neck.

" _Hello_ there, Killuko-chan~"

I blinked as I recognised the tone of voice and didn't dare to turn my head in case I got cut. "Ah, Hisoka," I blanched, not at all surprised to find that it was him, what with the lack of personal space as he continued to _wheeze_ in my ear. (Ok, _that's_ a lie. He had a _really_ nice voice. I swear I shivered because of how nice it sounded in my ear. Gave me _god damn_ feels.)

"You don't sound very enthusiastic~" He purred, lifting the sharp object away from my neck as he stepped out from behind the pillar and stood in front of me. "How _bland_."

I rolled my eyes at his antics and nearly flinched as I felt how sore my eyes actually were. "I wasn't aware that I was hiding from you," I slurred, meeting his golden gaze with my, slightly swollen, blue one. "What do you wan-!"

I was interrupted as he suddenly gripped my chin in between his thumb and forefinger and I frowned when he brought his face closer to mine.

"Oh, _my_ ," He shakily sighed, pupils dilating as I noticed his gaze lay on my lips instead of my eyes. "It seems like somebody hurt themselves~"

I warily stared at him, hands quickly darting up to rest on his chest to both rest my hands and by a means of attack, lest he try something. _'What the hell is he playing at, though?'_

"Oh, Killuko," He moaned, closing his eyes- _which_ , can I say, did _not_ do anything to hide the fact that they rolled to the back of his head, and his tongue flicked out and he salivated his lips as if tasting something that wasn't there.

I raised an eyebrow at his behaviour and attempted to tug my chin out of his grasp. "Ow!" I hissed as his grip unexpectedly tightened and pouted as I realised I would have to use energy I didn't _have_ , to escape.

"What happened to Killuko- _chan_?" I grinned, trying to distract myself from our suggestive positioning. _'Hey, I ain't against this. Not at all...'_ I drooled, nails digging into his chest and _unintentionally_ (*cough*notreally*cough*) feeling his muscles. "Hot _damn_ , Hisoka!"

His eyes shot open at the mention of his name and I was reminded of just how _dangerous_ this man was once his eyes clashed with mine. _'He may be dangerous, but so am I.'_

His lips curled as I defiantly stared into his eyes. "What did you wa-!"

_I didn't even see it coming._

His lips met mine in a chaste kiss and I had found myself unconsciously closing my eyes as I felt his, surprisingly soft yet rough lips upon my own.

I found myself furrowing my eyebrows as his lips left mine all too quickly and I had to fight myself not to pout. "What the _fuck_..?" I asked, slightly dazed as I remembered the way his tongue traced my lips. _'I bet he did that just to taste my blood..'_

His hand dropped from my chin and he took a step away from me as he crossed his arms over his hips in a 'x' shape. "Delicious!" He strained, eyes frantically shaking as they roamed my body. "Simply _devine_."

I frowned in confusion at him before I pushed off of the pillar and turned to walk around it and away from him, not before I chucked him a glance over my shoulder. "You're _weird_. You should get that checked out." I swiftly walked off, leaving him to his own musings, but my spine rippled as I heard his throaty, _maniacal_ , laughter across the courtyard.

* * *

I yawned as I walked down the pathway, Gon in sight as I saw him with Leorio and Kurapika up ahead on a, uh, bench? Yeah, a bench.

What? I'm tired, ok.

"Onee-san!" Gon cheered, grin lighting up on his face. "You're awake!"

I nodded at him and came to a stop beside Leorio and I didn't miss the way he seemed to flinch away from me. I narrowed my eyes at him in annoyance. "Is it just me, or do you seem like more of a pussy than I remember, Leorio?"

A tic mark appeared on his head and he held up a clenched fist at my insult. "I'm not a p-p-"

" _Pussy_ , Leorio. Spit it out," I teased, a grin on my face as he stuttered to say the word. "Too pussy to say pussy. That's some next level shit, Leorio," I cackled, good-heartedly patting him on his back as he spluttered out incoherent words with flustered cheeks.

"Yo." I shot a lazy peace sign at Kurapika and almost frowned at his defensive gaze. ' _Ah, shit,'_ I thought, remembering just why he would be wary in approaching me.

"Killuko." He nodded in greeting to me, body tense as he assessed whether I would be a threat at this point in time.

I rolled my eyes at him, but gave him some slack. I mean, after my 'performance' the other day- _hell,_ I would be wary around me, too. "What were you guys talking about before I got here..?"

"I don't see why we should tell you," Leorio ground out, folding his arms over his chest as he tried to intimidate me with his height. "How do we know we can even _trust_ you?"

"Oh, my _god._ Stop being such a bitch," I groaned, running a hand down my face _. 'This guy.. Why has no one killed him yet?'_

"It's true, though," Kurapika quietly spoke up, hand on his chin in thought as he glanced up at me. "How _do_ we know we can trust you..?"

" _Uh.._." Was my intelligent reply and I scratched my head in thought, looking up at the clouds as if they held the answer.

"I trust Killuko-san!"

My head snapped down towards the cheerful voice and I raised my eyebrows in surprise at the innocent and honest tone of his voice. " _Really_ now?" I laughed, putting a hand on my waist as I stared down at him, heart instantly lighting up at his cheerfulness. _'Shit. He reminds me so much of how Killua used to be...'_

"I... _Suppose_ that will do," Kurapika sighed, shaking his head with a small sigh.

" _W-What_! You traitor!" Leorio shouted, accusingly pointing at the Kurta.

I cackled at his let down expression. "Fucking _dumped_!"

"Killuko!"

I laughed at Kurapika's scolding tone of voice and tilted my head back. "Alright, _alright_ ," I snorted, scratching at my nose. _'I am curious as to where or what they're doing next, they're pretty fun to be aro-'_

"Ne, Onee-san!" I was interrupted from my thoughts by Gon's voice and I blinked a few times as I returned to reality.

" _Hmm_?"

He rolled on the soles of his feet as his hands gripped the straps of his bag. "What are you going to do now?" He blinked up at me, ever so slightly tilting his head.

I sighed and let out a loose raspberry. "I'm gonna do something I haven't done in _years_ , Gon," I groaned, hating what I would have to do in order to sort out the shit that is my life.

"And what is that?" Gon chirped, leaning forwards out of curiosity and I nearly stumbled back as he was suddenly close to me.

I smiled down at him and slightly bent my back to meet his gaze. "Why? Did you want to come with me?" I teased, tongue poking out of between my teeth as I grinned, nose scrunching as I did so. _'Ah, it would be so much less boring if he did come...'_

He pursed his lips in thought. "It depends..." He slowly spoke, slurring the last word.

" _Wait._ You're _going_ somewhere?" Kurapika perked up, curiosity peaking as he lifted an eyebrow as if expecting me to answer.

_'Cheeky shit.'_ I chuckled at his expression and nodded my head. "Yeah. _Yeah_ , I am," I gently spoke, a small smile blooming on my face as I crossed my arms over my chest, gaze turning to look up at the sky and I absentmindedly followed a drifting cloud. "I'm going _home_."


	8. Truth strength isn't always in the form of Brawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Zebras are also considered humans, apparently and a certain Butler makes his apperance.

* * *

_She slammed the door open, tears streaming down her face as she angrily stomped through the doorway. "Fucking assholes!" She cried, bringing a forearm to frantically wipe at her eyes as she dropped to her knees at the edge of her bed. "Why would they do that..?" She sniffed, burying her head in her arms as she lay them on the bed._

_He watched her with wide eyes in shock at her break down. 'Luko-nee has never cried before...' He thought, grip tightening around the brown bunny in his arms. He brought the plushie up to his nose and squeezed his eyes shut when he heard her scream._

_"I FUCKING HATE THEM! THEY CAN ROT IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE!"_

_He flinched and sucked in a breath as she strode past his hiding place in the shadowed corner of her room and leaned further back into the wall to conceal his presence._

_She ripped open the mahogany doors of her wardrobe and bent down to the bottom and yanked out a black duffel bag. "Why is it-" She tore open the bag and shuffled towards a chest of draws. "-that they think-" She grabbed a handful of clothes and chucked them in the bag. "-I won't do anything?!" She screeched, angrily zipping the bag closed._

_He blinked as he watched her pace the room with her hands tightly clutching onto her hair and took a step out of the darkness. "Luko-nee..?"_

_Her head snapped towards where he stood and her mouth lay open in shock. "What are you doing in here?! Does Mother know where you are?!" She shouted, storming towards him and kneeling in front of him. "You_ _know_ _how she gets when you're not with her, Kalluto."_

_He pursed his lips and avoided her gaze as he hugged the bunny closer to his mouth. "I know, Luko-nee..." He mumbled, voice muffled by the plushie. "I wanted to see you before you left..."_

_She furrowed her eyebrows at his words and ran a hand down her face. "How on earth did you know..?"_

_"I over heard you and Otou-san.." He whispered, eyes quickly scanning the contents of her room as if it were a big secret. His candy-floss eyes stared into her own blue orbs and he took a step closer towards her. "Are you really leaving?"_

_She sighed and rubbed the sides of her arms. "Yes. I can't stay here when they're using me against you," She whispered, reaching a hand up to stroke his cheek. "I'll still come and visit, though." She softly smiled at him and a pang of hurt hit her heart when she saw the unshed tears in his eyes. "Kallu-"_

_"Don't go!" He threw himself into her arms, his own arms wrapping themselves around her neck as he tucked his head into the crook of her neck. "Luko-nee, I don't want you to go..."_

_Her arms froze open either side of him and her eyes lay open in shock. "K-Kalluto?" She gently wrapped her arms around his back, one hand resting gently on the back of his head. "Hey-"_

_"I won't let you leave!" He shouted, his grip tightening around her throat to a point in which she choked._

_"O-Oi!" She spluttered, slapping his back to make him loosen his grip._

_He sniffled and brought his face away from her neck, hands loosening as he did so. "... Gomen."_

_She closed her eyes and leant her forehead against his, sighing as if she were tired. "I don't want to leave, believe me, I don't, Kalluto," She whispered, tears streaking down her cheeks. "But, I have no choice." She gently cradled his head and sadly smiled at the frown on his face. "Promise me that you'll look after your Brothers..?" She took her forehead away from his and searched his face for an answer._

_He fluttered his eyes open and flinched when he met her serious gaze. "I-I promise, Luko-nee_ _."_ _He nodded, gaze going to his fallen bunny between her feet. "But you have to promise to visit us!"_

_She let out a roaring laugh and threw her head back at his demand. "Of course, Kalluto-chan~!" She sung, suddenly standing up as she wiped away her tears._

_His heart fluttered at her laugh and a small blush dusted his cheeks. 'I made Luko-nee happy_ _..'_ _He let out a little gasp and quickly bent down to pick up his bunny. "Where are you going?" He tilted his head and pursed his lips in thought once he saw he grab the zipped up bag._

_She stepped forward and softly pat his head. "I'm going to say goodbye to Milluki, " She sighed, lifting the bag up onto her shoulders. "I-I wasn't going to say goodbye to you, Killua or Alluka because I-I just- I couldn't do it.." She gulped, avoiding his gaze._

_He chewed his lip and took one hand off of his bunny and swiftly grabbed onto her loose hand. "It's ok, Luko-nee. I-I understand," He whispered, looking down at the floor._

_She squeezed his hand and gently tugged him forward. "Alright! Are you coming with me to go and say goodbye to Buta-chan~?"_

_His eyes glistened at her grin and a small, minuscule, smile broke out onto his face. "H-Hai!"_

* * *

"Onee-san!"

I shot up in my seat, hands flailing around as I heard a shout. "W-What's going on?! Is there a fire?!" I blinked a few times to clear my vision. "What..?" I slurred, ears picking up on muffled laughter.

"N-Nothing!"

I scoffed at Gons answer and wiped the drool that dribbled down my chin. "Right. _Ok_." I looked out the window and noticed we had stopped right outside a huge stone gate. _Hang on_. "Fuck. We're here, aren't we?" I whined, tugging at my hair as my heart pounded in my chest. _'Shit, shit, SHIT! Why did I come back?!'_

"Un!" Gon nodded, suddenly jumping up from his seat.

"O-Oi!" I spluttered, getting up and chasing after him. "Wait up, Gon-chan!" I quickly descended the steps leading off of the bus and gracefully tripped. "Son of a bit- _OW_!" I yelled, hand getting stood on as a barrage of people ran towards the bus. _'The fuck..?'_ I tut and got up, brushing my top from dust and casually strolled towards Gon and co.

"Are you okay, Mister..?" I heard Gon ask, curiously peering down at the man lying on the floor.

My widened as I recognised the man and My mouth dropped open in shock. "ZEBRA, MA' _MAN_ ~!" I howled, laying my hands on my hips as I laughed at his shocked expression.

" _Zebra_..?"

I waved a nonchalant hand at Kurapika's curiousness and grinned down at 'Zebra' as I walked towards him, holding out a hand. "Need some help, ol' timer?"

His eyes closed as a small smile broke out onto his face. "Well, if it isn't Killuko-sama!" He chuckled, gripping onto my hand. "It's _Zebro_ , M'am..."

I let go of his hand once he stood on his own two feet. "Oh, yes, I know," I smirked. "Zebra sounds better, don't cha' think~?" I pursed my lips as I suddenly remembered hearing a 'howling' noise when I got off of the bus. "Shit. Is that fucking mutt still alive?"

He shook his head at me and visibly sighed. "Yes, Killuko-sama. Mike is still alive."

Mike then chose that specific time to chuck a few bones out of the 'special' gate.

"Nice," I cringed, noticing the way the bones looked _human_.

Gon stood clutching his bag strapped and stared at the gate as if he were traumatised, but I knew better. He was excitedly curious.

_I'm not so sure about the other two, though..._

"What the hell?!" Leorio screeched, jumping back and cowering behind his suitcase. "What is that _thing_?!" He shouted, pointing a shaking hand to the huge beastly 'paw' disappearing behind the gate.

Kurapika's eyes surprisingly widened at the sight of the bones and turned his gaze to Zebro. "I'm assuming that's 'Mike'...?"

I cackled at their flabbergasted expressions and lay my hands on my waist. "Yup!" I said, popping the 'p'.

Zebro turned his gaze to Gon and then looked back up at me, questioningly. "Do you know who this young man is?"

I instantly nodded my head and sadly smiled at him. "Yeah. He's Gon; Killua's _friend_ ," I said, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. I then pointed to the other two. "This is Kurapika and Leorio; they're also friends of Killua."

He nodded and scratched the back of his head. " _Ah_. I see," He replied, taking a step back. "Well, why don't you come on inside, friends of Killua?" He invited, pointing towards his shack.

A grin lit up on Gon's face and he clutched the straps of his bag. " _Un_!"

"I don't see why not," Kurapika agreed with a loose shrug of his shoulder, eyes glinting as if still guarded as he took in Zebro's appearance.

Leorio grunted and heaved his case onto his shoulder. "Yeah, alright."

I watched as they all started walking towards the shack and held my hands up in 'surrender'. "Zebra, I'm actually just gonna head on up..."

Zebro's head snapped back towards me and he hummed in acknowledgment. "Hai. Let me just tell Gotoh-san of your arriv-"

" _N-No_! That's ok!" I nervously chuckled, slowly stepping back and towards the looming gate. "We all know that man hates me, I'd rather he didn't know I was coming so he could sick _Mike_ on me or some shit.." I gulped, dreading Killua's butler.

"I _really_ must, Killuko-sama.." He insisted.

I slumped my shoulders in defeat yet I couldn't help but smile at Zebro for religiously following orders. "... _Fine,_ "I groaned, running a hand down my face in annoyance.

I followed them all into the 'shack' and leant against the doorway. _'I'm dead,'_ I gulped, sweat already dripping down my neck as he dialled the tone.

"Gotoh-san..? Ah, yes. I'm calling to inform you of Miss Killuko's return," He hummed, eyes closing in thought. "Yes, I'm sure it's her... _Yes_... Ok, I'll put Miss Killuko on now." He suddenly held the old fashion out towards me and my eyebrows shot up.

"F-For me?" I stuttered, _un_ pleasantly surprised. " _Shit_." I slowly walked forwards and nodded in agreement to Zebro and gently took the phone from his grip. "Hello, Gotoh-cha-"

"Just _where_ have you been?!"

I winced at his harsh tone of voice and pulled the phone away from my ear. I turned to Zebro with a sweat drop. "Any idea why he's so pissy- I mean, he's _always_ pissy- but _extra_ pissy? Is he just like this especially for me?" I pondered, tapping a finger on my chin before I narrowed my eyes in thought and pursed my lips. "Did he know I was coming home?" I mused, scrunching up my nose as I stared flabbergasted at the phone. "What kinda bullsh-? I bet it's those _fucking_ coins!"

Zebro sweat dropped at my actions, along with the rest of them and lay a calming hand on my shoulder. "Killuko-sama, please be mindful that Gotoh-san is still on the line."

A look of horror showed on my face and I dreadidly put the phone back to my ear. "Gotoh-chan...?"

"Get up here, _now_."

_Dial-tone._

"Well," I trembled, slowly putting the phone back on the hook. "It was nice knowing you all."

"Onee-san..?" Gon loudly whispered (what a contradiction), not speaking too loud in case his laughter tumbled out.

" _HA_!" Leorio shouted, jumping up and pointing an accusing finger at me. "That's what you get for being so-s-so-" He stuttered, sentence getting caught in his throat along with his accusation as he saw my dark look.

"So _what_ , Leorio- _kun_ ~?" I sung with no real feeling.

"N-Nothing!"

I grinned at him and slapped my knee. "So gullible, man!" I howled.

" _Ano_.."

I blinked away my tears of joy and coughed to clear my throat. " _Hmm_..?"

Kurapika furrowed his eyebrows and held his chin between his forefinger and thumb. "Who _exactly_ is Gotoh...- _san_...?"

I blew a loose raspberry at his question and rolled my shoulders as I turned my gaze to Zebro. "Ah, can you explain this shit to hi- _them_..?" I asked, cracking my neck. _'Tch. 'Gotta get warmed up if I'm meeting Gotoh-chan~Who knows what that man will do once he sees me. Actually_ _,_ _I have a rou-'_

"Hai, Killuko-sama," Zebro agreed with a closed eye smile. "I would be glad to be of service."

I rolled my eyes at him and waved a blasé hand in his general direction. " _Maa_ , _ma_. You're not an _item_ , Zebra." I walked towards the doorway and lay my hand on the frame as I put one foot out the door. "See ya' around, Gon-chan~!" I laughed, fully stepping out of the little shack. " _Let's just hope you make it_...

* * *

_"Killuko-sama!"_

I grinned at her happy tone of voice and walked closer towards the small entrance. "Yo, Canary-chan!" I leant against one of the walls and flashed her a peace sign. "How are ya'?"

Her eyes lit up at my concern and she slowly nodded at me. "I am doing fine, Killuko-sama. Your concern is much appreciated."

I laughed at her professionalism and pushed off of the wall to pull her into a hug. "Gimme some love~!"

"K-Killuko-sama!" She shouted, easily pushing me away. "I-It is ill-mannered of me to accept such affection!"

I pouted at her, but then suddenly grinned as I noticed the pink dusting of her cheeks. "Aww~! Is Canary-chan embarrassed~?" I teased, pinching her cheeks. " _Ow_!" I flinched, bringing my hand away.

She hit me with her, uh, pole? _Staff_? Staff. And jumped back. "I must _insist_ , Killuko-sama."

My eyes widened as I came to a sudden realisation and I grinned as my eyes mischievously glinted. "Did you just _attack_ me, Canary-chan...?"

She gulped and clutched her staff. " _H-Hai_..."

"WELL IT'S ABOUT _FUCKING_ TIME!" I howled, taking advantage of her shocked face and slapping a hand onto her shoulder. "We've been friends for what, six years..?"

She lowered her head, along with her hands which previously lay flat against her chest. "We've never been _friends_ , Killu-"

"We've _always_ been friends, Canary," I laughed, walking behind her. "Now, would you care to accompany me to my doom?"

A smile tugged at her lips as he took a step towards me. "I-I'm not sure, Killuko-sama-"

"Ah, that's a shame," I mockingly sighed, grinning as I lay my chin between my forefinger and thumb of my right hand. "You see, I seem to have _forgotten_ the way~! How _ever_ am I going to meet Gotoh-san~?" My eyes glinted in amusement as her own narrowed.

"I _suppose_ I could accompany you; _if_ you actually forgot, that is."

I cackled at her skepticism and waved her over. "Well, let's get going then!"

* * *

"Now, _now_ , Gotoh-cha-"

He glared at me and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Do not say a _word_."

I gulped and my mouth open and closed like a fish out of water. "B-But, I can _explain_!" I cried, clutching my hair in angst.

He hn'ed me and shifted to fold his hands behind his back. "Do you know how much work I had to do because of the mess you left?!" He scolded, gaze sharpening when I cowered back.

I flinched at his tone of voice, but then pursed my lips as I replied, "Uh, _No_. I wasn't exactly here to witne-!"

His hands were suddenly in front of his torso and I watched as he flicked a coin at my forehead.

 _'I totally saw that coming! The fuck, Killuko?!'_ I deadpanned at myself and gazed blankly at him. "Ok, _ow_."

He scoffed at my behaviour and tightly clenched his hand around the coin. "The uproar you created- I can't even _begin_ to describe how bad it was."

"... _I-I'm_ _sorry_..."

He sighed at my apology and loosely rubbed his forehead. "Miss Killuko, 'sorry', doesn't erase the past."

"Do you think I'm fucking _stupid_?! I know how much I screwed up- _hell_ , if I had the choice, I wouldn't have _fucking_ left in the first place!" I fumed.

"..."

I sighed and breathed deeply to calm myself and sadly smiled at him. "Do you _see_? Mother and Father were using me against my siblings, Gotoh. Do you _understand_ now?"

He avoided my gaze and shifted his glasses. "..."

I groaned in annoyance used my authority to get him to reply. " _Answer_ me, Gotoh."

He finally met my gaze with his blank one and carefully cleared his throat. "... As a butler or the Zoldyck family, I am obliged to perform to the best of my abilities to suit their needs. That includes me being unbiased to personal matter-"

"I am a _part_ of that family!" I furiously interrupted, stomping forward on one foot to emphasise my point.

"Miss Killuko, I-"

I held up a hand to stop him from continuing and nervously scratched the back of my neck. "As much as I hate to admit it, I _am_ a Zoldyck, Gotoh."

He tiredly sighed and took a step back and he proceeded to deeply bow. "I apologise, Miss Killuko. I was simply trying to express how distraught Master Killua was," He hummed, gazing intently at the ground. "I hope I wasn't too disrespectful in my approach of the subject..?"

I shook my head at him and quietly laughed as I rubbed my forearms, suddenly feeling cold. "I had a feeling that's what you were doing," I smiled. "You are forgiven."

He stood back up and shifted his glasses as he stared at me. "I see you got Canary to bring you to me."

I groaned and waved a blasé hand at him. "Leave her _alone_ , Gotoh. I forced her to."

He tut at me and extended his hand towards the door. "Now that I have confirmed that you _are_ , in fact, who Zebro said you were, you are free to go."

I dropped my hands from my arms and cracked my neck. "Alright," I sighed. "See ya'!"

Before I could take a step away from him, his hand gently latched onto my upper arm.

"A warning of advice, Miss Killuko," He lowly spoke, glasses glinting as he tilted his head downwards. " _They have changed_."

* * *

The door loudly slammed behind me and I hunched my shoulders as I cringed. "Oh, _shit_ ," I whispered, eyes quickly scanning inside for any hint of, well, anything. I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding and took a step forward. _'Why am I so shit-scared in my own home..?'_

I shook my head to rid myself of unnecessary thoughts and swiftly walked to our curled staircase.

"Surely we brought you up better than to ignore the presence of your elder..?"

I pouted at being caught and slowly cranked my head around to face them. I almost let out a shit eating grin at who stood before me and I waved in greeting. "Hello, _Zeno-_ _oji_."


	9. Love knows no age, nor does it know its worth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimpses of her past are shown and emotions are stirred.... The characters or yours.... That's up to you to decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question(s) before we get started... How is Killuko's character?? She isn't too Mary-sueish, is she?! Also, do you think she fits in with the hxh universe? It doesn't seem like she's JUST an OC, does it??? I really wanted it to feel as if she's always been there... But ah... never mind...

* * *

Killuko Zoldyck; Daughter of Silva and Kikyō Zoldyck.

She was a child born of two of the most infamous- _notorious_ , Assassins. The very mention of their names sent fear coursing through your veins causing your brain to conspire against you to form an image of the two Assassins that no one has ever seen.

One would think she would be a genius full of talent and smarts; and they were right.

The moment he lay his eyes on the newborn, he instantly knew what change her birth would bring about... He just wasn't sure whether it was for the better or _worse_.

* * *

" _No_."

It may have been her first word, but it was definitely not the first sign of her defiance.

" _Come_ now, Killuko-chan," Her mother had tried to coo, bending down and reaching her hands out towards the defiant toddler. "Don't you mean-"

"No," She interrupt, her cheeks puffing out, along with her chest, as she crossed her arms and narrowed her round eyes.

The unwavering tone of her voice, the rebelling look in her eyes, along with the coldness that followed it, sent pleasurable chills down the older woman's back as she gazed down at her daughter, pupils blown. "My dear Killuko-chan is growing up~!" She shrieked, swooping down to pick the toddler up. "Oh, how they grow up so fast."

The toddler glared at the woman who's arms wrapped tightly around her middle and wiggled to try and get out of her grasp. She frowned and pursed her lips in growing frustration as she stared into her Mother's eyes.

" _Killuko_ ," A voice grunted, their heavy footsteps following after the noise.

She froze in her escape, eyes widening at the unexpected presence as she gulped, meeting his steel gaze.

"Listen to your Mother."

The girls eyes narrowed at his demanding tone, her previous fear being buried as her defiance once again made its appearance. " _Why_?" She questioned, head tilting as her legs limply hung in the air, body still in her Mother's deathly grip.

Silva's eyes glinted, muscles bulging on his arms as he tightened them around his torso. What a problematic child he had.

"You do _not_ question your superiors and you _certainly_ do not defy them," he calmly spoke, his stance anything but. "Now, what is your answer?" He refused to talk to his child as if she were an idiot when she clearly wasn't. Honestly, her intelligence was both a gift and a curse in these situations.

Kikyō, who had remained silent throughout it all, squinted her eyes at the child currently squirming in her grasp. _'I was lucky to have a girl the first time 'round, but maybe we should try for another..?'_ She thought, thin lips coated in deep red lipstick, pursing as she loosened her grip on her child and lowered her onto the floor.

"Why?" Killuko asked, eyes flickering up to her Mother as her little feet touched the ground. "Why?" She ground out at her Father, fists clenching at her sides as tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. " _WHY_?!"

The girl of 2 years was angry and she didn't know _why_. It hurt her to not know, growing up as a smart child, she was _always_ in the know.

It ate at her insides as tears streaked down her cheeks, one of her fisted hands deeply rubbing into her closed left eye. " _WHY_?!" She screeched, hiccuping and sniffling. "NO!" She shouted, confused and lost at her limited words and angry that she couldn't explain or put her feelings into words. "NO, NO, _NO_!"

She ran.

And they did nothing to stop her.

* * *

I grimaced as I sat down on a hard couch, the back of it reminding me of a dragons tail as I slung my arms over the top of it. "Ya. What did you call me here for, Zeno-oji?" I mumbled, shifting to try and get comfortable. _'So fucking_ _lumpy..'_

He sat down next to me and tightly crossed his legs. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes, thoughtfully, and said; "Why did you leave?"

I grunted at the question and threw my head back until it hit the back of the couch. "Damn it," I huffed, crossing my arms. "You _know_ why. Do you really want me to spell it out for you..?" I groaned, running a hand down my face and I blinked through the slits in my fingers. ' _What is he playing at? He never beats around the bush..'_

He sighed and leant further back into his chair. "No, no," he shook his head. "I just wanted to confirm my suspicions."

I blinked at him. "Is that _it_..? Can I go now, then?"

He closed his eyes in thought and slowly shook his head at my impatience and hummed. "I suppose..."

 _'We never actually got along.. I only call him 'Zeno-oji' to annoy him...'_ I grinned at my thoughts and stood up, clicking my back as I did so. 'God, that couch is uncomfortable!' I winced. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Zeno-oj-"

He raised a hand to silence me. "Ah, just a second."

I paused, back tensing, hand hovering over the brass handle as I cranked my head around to look at him over my shoulders. "Yes..?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow as I met his gaze _. 'Oh, God. Don't tell me he's going all wise on my ass...'_

"It's in your blood, Killuko."

_'He fucking is!'_

He stood up, hands folded behind his back as he met my defensive gaze with his hardened one. "It's not something you can run away from, remember that."

I broke eye contact, suddenly finding interest in the patterned carpet. "Who said I was running?" I mumbled, eyebrows furrowing as I glared at the floor.

_'Go on, say it.'_

_"You did."_

* * *

My eyes squinted as I looked down the steel corridor. "Fuck," I cursed, scratching at my head. "What door was it-!"

A loud crack interrupted me and my head snapped upwards towards the sound.

I found myself blinking as I came to a stop in front of a door. "Ah, lovely," I hummed, hearing the resounding cracks and groans.

The door whipped open just as I touched the handle.

"Stupid Killu-" They abruptly stopped, eyes briefly widening in surprise before they narrowed. "Oh, _you're_ back, too."

My eyes briefly widened as I recognised the wide figure in front of me. "BUTA-CHAN~!" I guffawed, ruffling his hair and I faintly noted that we were closer in height than when I last saw him. "How are ya', Millie-chwan~?"

He avoided my gaze and slapped my hand off of his head and pushed past me. "Leave me _alone_!"

I stumbled back, his broad shoulders scraping against mine as he harshly bulldozed past me.

I brought my hand down to lay limply at my sides and I didn't ignore the way my hands shook at his reaction to my presence. "Millie-"

"Don't call me that!" He shouted, and I saw the way his shoulders dramatically tensed, no matter how big they were. His head whipped back to face me, dark inky eyes blankly staring into my shocked blue ones. "Not after what you _didn't_ do," He seethed.

I hated the way he looked at me, as if I were a stranger- _target_ , even.

I hated the way he looked so... _Lifeless_.

"What..?"

He rolled his eyes at me and turned his head back around to avoid my gaze. "Don't play ignorant!" He ground out, fists clenching at his sides as he slowly walked away from me. "How could you forget..?"

My mind had shut down.

I didn't hear his footsteps, I didn't notice his lack of presence.

Images, scenes- _memories_ , whizzed through my head and I stumbled back at the influx of emotion that came with them.

He was unconscious and bleeding.

My heart pounded in my ribcage and threatened to jump out of my throat as I slid down the wall behind me.

" _Forget_?" I hollowly chuckled, shakily bringing my hands up to the side of my head, fingers deftly curling around the pale strands. "I didn't forget," I whispered, voice cracking at the sudden realisation.

"I _chose_ not to remember."

* * *

_Milluki was eleven when it happened. He was in that in-between age of understanding and grasping a better hold on reality yet still carrying that slither of Naïvety._

_"I'm sorry."_

_She was- is, his Sister. The very Sister that promised to look after him, promised to always be there, promised to protect him._

_"It's for your own good," She had whispered, over and over again as she flicked the switch._

_He could never blame her, knowing their Parents were to blame instead. Yet, he still felt a growing hatred towards her as time went by._

_"It's better if I do it rather than Mother or Father," She croaked, cheeks stained with tears and blood as she tightened the straps._

_"Why?" He had bravely asked, chubby fingers wiggling to test their movement beneath the leather._

_She didn't look at him, gaze instead on the metallic tools that lay to her right. "I am the only one in this god damn family with emotion!"_

_He flinched as she gripped onto the wooden table, cracks appeared beneath her hands and he unconsciously tightened his._

_"Besides," She let out a hoarse, empty, laugh. She threw her head back, eyes piercing the bland grey ceiling above them as she let go of the table, arms laying limp at her sides as she let out a broken smile._

_"This is part of my punishment."_

* * *

I found myself hunched over my knees on the floor, the only thing that held me up was the wall behind me.

I blinked away my tears and ran my fingers through my hair, pushing my fringe away from my face. "I understand now, Gotoh."

"Onee-sama...?"

My head whipped up to locate the source and my eyes widened as they lay on a figure. "K-Killua..?" I whispered, quickly scrambling to get up.

I stumbled over to him and frantically ran my hands over his form in panic. "What happened? What did they do? Are you ok? Do I need to hurt anyone?!" I twisted his neck, lifted his arms up, ran fingers across his eyelids.

"I-I'm fine!" He shouted, cringing away from my touch with heated cheeks. "Baka!"

I sighed in relief and dropped my hands to my sides as I stared into his eyes. "Have you spoke to Father yet?" I wondered, eyes darkening at the thought of our Father.

He shook his head and slouched his shoulders. "No and I don't want to."

I breathily laughed at his sour tone and took a step back. "Well, you know he's going to want to talk to you and we don't want to meet him like that, now do we?" I teased, pointing to his bruised and shirtless form. "Oh, yeah. You stink of shit, too." I wrinkled my nose for added effect and my eyes creased in amusement at his annoyed expression.

"Shut up! Like you're any better!" He shouted, shoving me aside as he ran past me. "OBAAKA!"

My jaw dropped at his namecalling and I sprinted after him. "YOU FUCKING SHITHEAD! WATCH HOW I'LL SWITCH YOUR SOAP WITH MOULDY MAYONNAISE!"

"AS _IF_! YOU'RE TOO SLOW, OBAAKA!"

"FUCKING _DIE_ , BRAT!"

* * *

He sighed, _highly_ unamused at the antics of his children. And they were exactly that. Children. Even his _twenty-seven_ year old Heir.

The very word made him chuckle. Yes. Even though she didn't want the label of an 'Heir' she would still get it. Unless she suddenly lost her skill and intelligence, she would be inheriting the family business; whether she liked it or not.

He _had_ said Killua was his Heir, but that was just for appearances. Nothing could beat the original.

_She had always been the Heir and nothing could change that._

Coming out of his inner musings, he found himself humming in agreement with her. He had, in fact, wanted to speak to Killua. What she didn't realise, was that he had intended to speak to her; ever since she step foot onto the land.

He was far from stupid. Wherever Killua was, Killuko would not be far behind.

If you had one, you had the other. He had the _full_ intention of abusing that.

* * *

I grumbled and walked out of the bathroom, head tilted downwards as I vigorously rubbed my head with a towel. "That was nic-"

"No, it wasn't!"

I jumped in surprise and dropped the towel. "Fuck!" I shouted, eyes narrowing at the little shit that smugly sat on the edge of my bed. "What the _hell_ , Killua?!" my heart louldly thumped beneath the thin cotton of my black turtle neck crop.

He deviously grinned at my fright and narrowed his eyes accusingly at me. "Serves you right! You were in there for thirty-five minutes!"

I dramatically gasped and my hand flew up to my chest in mock-hurt. "I'll have you know, being this beautiful takes time!" I winked at him and sauntered over to my dressing table; a simple dark oak with an oval mirror, with two sets of draws either side and a space for me to lay my legs and chair in the middle.

He snorted at my antics and flopped back onto my double bed. "Liar. You can be beautiful in five minutes-" He froze and suddenly shot up.

I raised an eyebrow at him and slyly grinned at him through the mirror. " _Oh_?" I taunted, pulling open a draw to my left as I kept my gaze on him. "Don't go all incest-y on me now!" I cackled, grabbing a roll of bandages and snorting at his flushed face. "Or is it Incestuous?" I added as an afterthought and shrugged, deciding I didn't care for the specific wording.

" _HEY_!"

I guffawed at his embarrassment and swiftly shut the draw. "Leave that shit to Illumi." I turned around and sat down on the stool, shoving my baggy trousers up my leg and lifting my left foot and placing it on my right knee as I unrolled the bandages. "Speaking of _Illumi_ ," I mused, wrapping the bandage over my foot, but in such a way that it left my toes free. "I haven't seen him, have you?"

Killua frantically shook his head, welcoming the change of topic. "N-No!" He hastily replied, coughing as to hide his stutter. "I _mean_ ; no, I haven't."

I quietly laughed and switched foots. "I wonder where the shady shit is...?" I shook my head and sighed. "Eh, who cares," I lazily shrugged at my own words and finished the bandage with a quick, loose, wrap around my ankle. "I'm finished! Let's go!"

"Finally!" Killua huffed, rolling off the bed and stretching. "I've been waiting for _years_!"

I snorted and whacked his arm as I stood up. "Shut up," I laughed.

He pursed his lips and frowned at me, glaring as he stood in the doorway. "Stop hitting me, Baka!" He shouted, kicking me in the shin.

" _O-Oi_!" I cried, bending down to cradle my abused limb. "That hurt, you fucker!" I cursed, rubbing the sore spot and sourly glaring up at him from my crouch. "What a little bitch you are."

"Blah, blah, _blah_!" He mocked, stretching his cheeks out as he hooked his forefingers onto the inside of his mouth. " _Baaaka_!" He drawled sticking his tongue out.

I deadpanned at his childish behaviour and stood back up after my shin stopped throbbing. "Fucking child- Wait, _hey_!" I suddenly shouted, pointing at the straps around his arms. "ISN'T THAT MY OLD BAG?!"

He grinned and twirled. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I fucking like it; it was mine!" I spluttered, waving my arms. "That was my favourite bag," I moaned, dragging a hand down my face in despair. "Why did I have to grow so big?!"

"Tough luck, Onee-sama!" He chirped, almost skipping as he strolled out of my room. "It's mine now~!"

I slumped my shoulders in defeat and swiftly unhooked my black leather satchel from behind the door. "Tch, Brat."

* * *

He watched on with guarded eyes. Hands clenched woefully at his sides, fingers digging in the dark colours of his Kimono.

 _'Luko-nee's back...?'_ He wondered, one of his hands dug into the folds of his Kimono and fished out one of his many fans and he flicked it open to hide the bottom part of his face. 'I wonder what she's doing her- oh.'

He answered his own question once he saw her walk out of her old room with Killua _. 'Of course.'_ He couldn't help the way his eyes dulled and Heart clench as he saw them happily conversing as they casually strolled down the corridor.

He blinked at the foreign feeling blooming in his chest.

He knew it wasn't Jealousy, nor was it Envy.

He was confused. He was _so_ confused and _lost_.

He was ten. Sue him for acting like this and _being the child he hadn't been for years._

 _'What would Luko-nee say if she saw me now...?'_ He thought, eyes lowering to the ground behind his fan.

_Would she be proud? Or would she be disappointed and replace him with Killua?_

His grip on his Fan tightened at the thought of him being replaced.

_It fell from his grasp. The Fan, that is. The sound echoed throughout the empty hallway and he was reminded how alone he really was._

His hands shook as he bent down to pick it up and just as his fingertips grazed it, a voice spoke up behind him.

"Kalluto-chan."

He momentarily froze in his task, the scolding tone in which his name was said did nothing to help his earlier worries. Despite the soft suffix attached to his name, it still managed to snap him out of his daze.

"Hai, Okaa-san?" He spoke, voice blank and empty as he whipped his Fan to cover the lower half of his face in a futile attempt to hide his earlier thoughts.

"Hmm," She hummed, the one lone red dot doing wonders to make him quiver as it stared him down, as if scrutinising him. "So, _this_ is where you've been," She clipped, her own Fan fluttering open in front of her lower face. "Come." She swiftly turned back around and gracefully walked back the way she came from.

He stumbled on his first few steps, just now realising the way his knees shook.

"Problem?" She inquired, not once turning back around to face him.

"No," He said, gently lifting up his sandalled feet to untangle the bottom part of his dark Kimono that managed to snag the bottom of it.

"Come along, then."

"Hai."

He found himself looking back, catching a reminiscence of her white locks as she turned around the corner.

 _'Luko-nee, I hope you don't notice me,'_ He thought, quietly chewing his bottom lip.

His head was telling him one thing, while his Heart was saying another.

Only time could tell which one would win _._... _And it wasn't looking too good for his Heart._


	10. Interlude: Killuko Zoldyck; Who is she?

There once was a girl with locks as pale as snow, skin as fair as ice and Eyes that glowed.

Her Parents saw, but they couldn't _see_. They were blinded by her talent that they couldn't _be_. The Parents that she needed, wanted or desired, for they would dump her when they soon grew tired.

She looked and looked but she couldn't _find_ , what was right in front of her _all this time._

When and where, _how_ and _why_ , did she come to live by their cruel lies? They fed and _fed_ until she grew sick, of the constant dishes of their little tricks.

She grew up, _matured_ , and thought for herself, no longer would she be a doll on the shelf. The perfect Daughter they wanted her to be, to take on the family business and kill with ease.

She screamed and _shouted_ , broke a vase or two, and then packed her bags and made for the Zoo. The animals, creatures, were no different from _them_ , no humanity or care, all of them _condemned_.

She had power, she was _smart,_ but she had never cared for the art. The killing, the massacring, had burdened her heart. She was fragile, she was _weak_ , but that had never stopped her. For being the person _they_ looked up to would soon be her best conquer.

Her Nen, oh, her _Nen_ , did wonders to those who never asked, boiling and freezing all those from her past. It changed and fluctuated, as if a mind of its own, leaning away from its owner but never straying from home. It burnt, it froze, it boiled and shivered, temperature rising and dropping by the 'snap!' Of her fingers.

It was a strange thing, her Nen, Transmitter at heart, but at times like this, she wondered; 'Could it ever part?' Leave her being and be exchanged for another, a different type of Nen perhaps, hidden under its cover. She never knew and wouldn't be finding out anytime soon, for the Nen she had, was already a _tomb_.

Killuko was- _is_ an Enigma. With hazardous emotions and a lazy tall figure.

A confident woman lay under all those layers, but beneath the smiles and laughter, one could see her terrors. She lived and oh did she _soar_ , exploring and discovering until she grew _bored_.

Her younger's personality hadn't changed or disappeared, but merely been buried throughout the many years. The once confused and lost, alone and frightened little child, was nothing but that. A child that grew, matured and learnt, would never be the same even if they were to be hurt.

So, with a new found purpose, protecting and cherishing those dear, she changed for the better and got over her fear. It was a silly thought, or was it really? To be afraid of dying and left alone to her feelings. They were a blessing and a curse, these, feelings of hers, they had always been there but _strangely_ never stirred. What they were exactly, she never knew, it was as if they were a deep dark secret that she wished were never true. Perhaps it was the Zoldyck in her, the black in her Heart, drawing her into the darkness and towards that despicable art.

She had blocked it out, the darkness that is, in favour of shining, ignoring her tears. Maybe it wasn't the right thing to do, ignoring such emotions, she felt the repercussions of her actions and _boy_ did they worsen.

But, what story would this be, without a little drama or angst? A boring one at that, I'll tell you in advance.

 _This_ was Killuko Zoldyck, the main character of her own story, the book in which you so _willingly_ opened and read to witness her _glory_. Flick the page, read the text, nothing will be left unspoken. For this story has yet to end, and _she_ yet to be broken.

Until next time, though I don't know when, keep voting and commenting and we'll be sure to meet again!


End file.
